The Real Story of Lily and James Potter
by xXxmarinaxXx
Summary: CHAPTER 21 UP! Lily Evans and James Potter finally hook up after SO long. But this is not just a romance- we have all of the Voldemort story involved. Currently up to the engagement and it's getting interesting! Please do read and review!
1. Prologue

Not much to say, other than that I've always wanted to write a Lily and James fic cuz I love James to death. Besides Draco, I mean. And also I will finish this fic, even if it takes a while, cuz I got the whole thing planned out. It's okay if you tell me it sucks, even though I really like it. One last thing, I kinda wanted it to be in Lily's point of view, but I find that it's hard to do that, especially when I want a conversation to take place without her. I might switch to James's point of view sometimes, but I'll put a note if I do. If there isn't a note, assume it's Lily's POV. Just don't think I'm weird. Well, more to shut me up than anything, here it is.  
  
Prologue:  
  
I sit here, rethinking my life. That's really all I do, now that I'm in heaven. I dwell on my past. I'm willing to share that past with you. Let me take you back through my memories. I'll explain everything periodically and add a little commentary occasionally.  
  
And, before I start, what on earth did I do to deserve such an early death? I suffer here, each day, watching my son suffer, too. I mean, I might have been a naughty little girl, but it was all innocence!  
  
Well, let me tell you the first part of the story before I have to go. God is calling! 


	2. Getting Him to Like Me

You'd look at me and say I was preppy; I have the looks, the attitude, the body, the clothes. I'm gorgeous when I spend time at the mirror in the morning, and even if I don't. But who is there to impress?  
  
That's my problem. I commit myself to fashion, trends, popularity, and a social life to cover up what I feel. I need someone to complete me: a boyfriend, you could say.  
  
Don't get me wrong. I'm not depressed. I love my life, but it would be so much better if I had a guy. Sure, I always have boys ask me out, but I can't trust any of them. I might be a snog-and-ditch deal. I get that a lot, especially with my beautiful features.  
  
Yeah, I've got a guy in mind, but it's not like he's worthy material. It's just like I totally fell head over heels for him. But I'd never let that show; I have to pretend to hate him. As if he'd ever like me.  
  
I suppose you want to know about me, my family. My mum and dad's families didn't like each other much, so they dated in secret. My dad's actually American, but he was in England for his job. Mother got pregnant with my older sister before they got married. She was always stupid in that sense. She had the baby out of wedlock, then decided to do it right. She ran away and got married to her boyfriend and had me. My sister and I always fight; we're so different. I hate her, she hates me. It's all good. And my parents? Well, they like both of us, but, personally, I think they like me more (don't tell anyone!).  
  
So back to my regular and current life, forgetting my history. Like I said before, I'm really popular and pretty. I'm not trying to be conceited; that's just the way I am. It's the truth. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm now starting my seventh year. My best friend is Narcissa DuBois. Yes, she's 100% French. I don't know why her parents didn't make her go to Beauxbatons Academy. You know, the French school. She's in Slytherin. Oh, I forgot to say that I'm in Gryffindor, though I'm positive the Sorting Hat made a mistake for the first time in its pathetic little life when it put me there. I'm truly a Slytherin at heart. But, oh well. See, Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't supposed to be friends, but we're so pretty and popular (Narcissa and I) that I guess it doesn't make a difference. But we're the only exception. Everyone in Slytherin loves me (except maybe a couple of guys and then some jealous girls) and all Gryffindors adore Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa and I don't flaunt our looks; guys just come up to us. Hey, I'm not complaining. Teachers think I'm calm and composed and smart. Smart? Yes, definitely. Mature? Behaved? Only if it's opposite day. I party hard, flirt, and make out occasionally. The staff might has chosen me as Head Girl, but my classmates know me better. And it's not like I hate being Head Girl. That huge suite and common room has its uses... enough said there.  
  
But the best part of being Head Girl is who I get to share my common room with: my idol Head Boy. The guy I'm so obsessed with but who'd never have me. I don't even know why I think that. I suppose there's a chance of him liking me. Actually, a really good chance, if you go by looks. Speaking of looks, he's hott and popular, too. Plus, a great body and an excellent Quidditch player. Seeker, to be exact. I adore his chocolate-hazel eyes, so dizzying. I melt into them whenever I stare into them, if I ever have time to do that. Rarely I do. I get the feeling that he avoids me, but I'm guilty of doing that to him, too. I'd never get good grades or be able to concentrate in school if I saw him or talked to him more than the "goodnight" or "good morning" or occasional "what did you get for number 23 on the Potions worksheet?". And mentally I'd go insane if I talked to him or saw him more than that. Because he'd be so close to me, and it would drive me nuts because I'd want to grab him and kiss him senseless.  
  
But that, I would never do, no matter how flirtacious I am. It's not that our relationship is forbidden; I mean, he's in the same house and year and common room as me. But it's kind of forbidden in a weird way. You know when you find the perfect guy for you, you're supposed to hear beautiful singing, everything gets brighter, and you both realize you have to be together and you kiss? Yeah, maybe I feel like that, but if he does, it's not like he lets it show. Maybe it's because we weren't really meant for each other.  
  
It's actually a good thing that he's never in the Head Dorm or common room. I'd be staring at his ass the whole time, not to mention drooling on my homework. He's always gone with his three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
But I've made up my mind. This is my life, my year. Someday, somehow, I will get James Potter to like me, no matter what it takes.  
  
Welcome to my story.  
  
My name is Lily Evans, and I kick ass. 


	3. PMS, Right?

I suppose my liking him all started in fifth year... well, actually, I still thought he was an egotistical asshole then, so at the very beginning of sixth year. See, I think the main reason I think he's never going to ask me out is this: I know he liked me until the end of fifth year. He always asked me out; I always refused. He was stupid and thought he was all that. And we had a big fight at the end of fifth year. I guess he gave up on me starting last year. I told him to stop annoying me. Amazingly, he did.  
  
And I only started liking him after he stopped asking me out. Ironic, don't you think? I believe once he started to impress me, I saw his true colors, not his show-off attitude. And believe me, I sure as hell liked what I saw. I almost went up to him and told him I liked him how he was, without trying to catch my attention. But too late. We'd had the fight; we only talked when we had to last year.  
  
And so, I'm back at school now. And who is sitting next to me as Professor McGonagall tells me the Head Girl rules and responsibilities? You guessed it. James Potter. Sexy as every, in his entirety, dizzy hazel eyes, messy jet-black hair (helped by his constant rumpling), and cute butt. I mean, how can I not stare?  
  
So Professor M. (as we call her; she hates it) just finished giving us directions. Since we already had dinner, we headed up to our room together. Well, together is kind of an exaggeration. I was on one side of the corridor, he on the other. There was complete silence, save clacking of my wood-heeled clogs on the ground. Yeah, no kidding I was at my prettiest today. I knew I'd be seeing James for the first time in two and a half months, so I decided to show off some of the better curves I'd finished developing over the summer. No that I was ever flat. No, girls were always jealous of my C cup at age fourteen. But today I was wearing a short skirt and loose belt and a low-cut short-sleeved shirt. Not too short or low-cut, of course. Contrary to common belief, slutty girls do NOT turn guys on. At least not James. James has a really good taste in girls, although, of course, I'd never approve of anyone he'd date unless it was me.  
  
Currently, James held open the door for me. My James. Always polite, even to people he hated, except Snape, perhaps.  
  
"Thank you," I muttered.  
  
I hurried to dump my stuff in my room; of course, my trunk was already there. I grabbed a girl teen magazine and settled myself on the couch, all the while feeling James's eyes following me from his room.  
  
Five minutes later, he said, "Er- Lily?"  
  
I glanced up, not believing he was talking to me.  
  
"I know I've been a prat lately, and I can tell that you're not really mad at me, and I really do like you, so could we go out sometime and catch up on things?"  
  
No, he didn't say that. I wish, but it would've been too easy.  
  
I sighed and said, "Yes, James?" fully expecting him to apologize or at least say something other than what he said.  
  
"We have to patrol the halls now."  
  
That's really all he said. I actually kind of got a little mad.  
  
And I'm not fun when I'm mad; ask Narcissa. I was so frustrated that I stood up and blurted out these next words without thinking: "James Potter! What has come over you? That, I think, is the longest sentence you've spoken to me in over a year! You used to ask me out every day! And I could never turn my back on you because you would hit on my every ten seconds! And all last year you acted like you hated me! What is your problem?"  
  
I nearly shouted that. But that just shows how much I wanted James.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Er-" said James awkwardly. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know!" I yelled in frustration, and I walked out to patrol halls.  
  
I hadn't meant to explode like that. Really. It just happened.  
  
I was down two flights of stairs before he ran after me.  
  
"Seriously, Lily," he said. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
At that moment, I was thinking of something along the lines of "ask me out," but I knew I had to wait. I had to test James to see if he really liked me and how much, if he did. If he really liked me, he'd go to extreme measures to stay with me.  
  
And so I answered, "I need time to think. I'll patrol Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You take the other two. We can talk later. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. See you, Lily." He turned to the left to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Sure, he was going to patrol. More like meet up with his buds and work on figuring out how to break some more rules.  
  
But I'm not very obedient, either. I didn't feel like patrolling. So I headed back to my room to formulate a plan.  
  
But apparently, James was seeking refuge, too. He'd taken the other path to the Head Dorm, so we both ended up where we started. And then we just sort of stood there for about a minute.  
  
A minute is very long; most people don't realize that. Try counting to a minute. You'll get bored by the time you get to five seconds.  
  
But at 52 seconds, we both burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on," I giggled, walking in. "Sit down."  
  
So we sat for about another minute.  
  
"Lily?" he finally asked.  
  
"James?" I countered.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"You're the one who said Lily first. What were you going to say?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering..." he started. "How exactly did we end up fighting?"  
  
"Wait, just start from the beginning," I corrected. "We never really were friends, were we? I mean, all I remember is you asking me if you could borrow a quill once in first year... Even though we're in the same house, same year, we never talked. And then at the end of third year, you finally noticed that I was your fellow Gryffindor. And I don't know what happened.... You randomly asked me out. I didn't know you at all, so I refused. So what was it? After that day, you wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
"So," he concluded, "we know barely anything about each other, we barely know each other, we're not friends, and yet you're mad at me for not talking to you. Makes perfect sense."  
  
"What _do_ you know about me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing your name is Lily Evans and you're in Gryffindor. Seventh Year. Head Girl."  
  
"Right on."  
  
"Okay, you're- er- your parents are Muggles."  
  
"Hmm... yes, I'm a mudblood. Just say it."  
  
"Well, you're smart and popular and your best friend is Narcissa DuBois."  
  
"True, true, and true," I said. "And no, I'm not usually stuck-up."  
  
"But you are pretty," he added.  
  
"Don't flatter me," I said casually. But inside I was thrilled. Score! "So that's all you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You know anything about me?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm write, correct me if I'm wrong, that you're James Potter, a Seventh Year Head Boy Gryffindor. And you're a pureblood. And you're smart and popular. And your best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. You hate Snape."  
  
"True, true, and true," he said. "We're absolute strangers!"  
  
"Oh, and you're hott," I added.  
  
"You think so?" he asked casually. "I get that a lot."  
  
"It's your eyes," I sighed.  
  
"Are you sure it's not anything else?"  
  
"Only your ass," I giggled, putting my head in my hands. "I stare at it during classes."  
  
He kind of just looked at me like I have issues, but then he got up and went to the mirror in his room and studied his butt for a few seconds, as crazy as it sounds.  
  
"Hmm... yeah, I see what you mean," he agreed. Then he came back and sat down on the sofa next to me. Next to me! And I was still giggling furiously.  
  
"Lily, I think if that's what we know about each other, we are merely acquaintances."  
  
"Yes," I finally said, regaining my composure. "So tell me about the James Potter that I don't know."  
  
"Well, you've got to know by now that I don't set much by rules. Moony (that's Remus), Padfoot (that's Sirius), Wormtail (that's Peter), and I, Prongs, basically spend our time sneaking around."  
  
"I noticed," I said. "How many points have you four lost for Gryffindor?"  
  
"It wasn't a lost cause," he said. "Hang on."  
  
He ran back to his room and got a piece of parchment.  
  
"Watch this," he ordered. He took out his wand, tapped the paper with it, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
I gasped as lines started spreading from the spot his wand had made contact with the parchment. Numerous labeled dots walked around the map. At least it looked like a map.  
  
"Is it a map?" I asked.  
  
"The Marauders' Map," he confirmed. "Completed last July."  
  
"What? You made this?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"My friends and I," he said. "Mind you, it was hard work."  
  
"How did you ever do it?" I wondered. "Because you need genius to do something like this."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's me. Genius."  
  
He smiled at me, and I smiled back, fighting the urge to jump on him. Then I looked back down to study the map again.  
  
"Seriously, though, what did you have to do to make this?"  
  
"We snuck out every night for two years. Yeah, it took that long," he added at the look on my face. "We had to graph everything in the castle to scale: furniture, rooms, doors. And then a final charm made the people appear."  
  
"It's perfect," I complimented in awe, still looking it over. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to two lines that went over the sides.  
  
"Those are secret entrances to Hogsmeade," he explained. "And those are secret passages in the castle."  
  
"Where in Hogsmeade do those come out?"  
  
"One in Honeydukes' cellar, and the other you don't need to know about."  
  
"Well, fine then," I said in mock anger. "Whoa! That one's planted right under the Whomping Willow!"  
  
"I realize that," he said evasively. "And that's the one you don't need to know about."  
  
"What else are you hiding from me?" I asked.  
  
"Just an Invisibility Cloak," he replied.  
  
"Oh my god!" I shrieked. "You've got one of those?"  
  
"Yeah, how else do you think we walk around at night?"  
  
"Let me see it!" I demanded.  
  
"Just a sec." He returned to his room and came back with a silvery, velvety cloak.  
  
"Can I see it?" I asked, cautiously reaching out to touch it.  
  
"He handed it to me, and I slid it on, walking to my mirror.  
  
"That is so cool!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Hang on. There's one more thing."  
  
I slipped off the cloak.  
  
"What else?" I was about to say, but the words hadn't any time to leave my mouth. James wasn't there. But what was there was--- a stag. A beautiful stag. I actually let out a little scream.  
  
"You're an Animagus?" I asked. Then I said, "Wait! You can't talk. Oh my god, you're so beautiful!" I reached out to pet him, but as soon as my hand had touched him, he changed back to human form, leaving my hand on his head.  
  
I pulled it away. "You did that on purpose," I said.  
  
"How would you like being petted?" he said defensively.  
  
"But that is so cool!" I exclaimed, dropping back onto the couch. "Oh! Prongs! I get it!"  
  
"Can't believe it took you that long. You're supposed to be smart," he said, sitting down next to me again. "Now that I've indulged all my secrets to you, do you have any?"  
  
"Sorry, my life is as monotonously boring as peanut butter."  
  
"Peanut butter?"  
  
"Inside joke with Narcissa," I explained. "I swear; what you see is what you get with me."  
  
"Oh yeah? I like what I see."  
  
He leaned forward. Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! I thought. I closed my eyes.  
  
"Eyelash," he said simply, and I felt his finger brush right under my left eye. Tingly sensation. He touched me. Nice hands. James Potter touched me. Nice hands. JAMES POTTER touched me. Tingly.  
  
I quickly changed my eye-close to a badly-timed and misplaced sigh.  
  
"Thanks," I said. Damn you, Potter! Kiss me!  
  
"I would very much like to kiss you now, Lily," he confessed.  
  
"Ditto," I whispered.  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately we don't always get what we want sometimes," he smirked. Such a player.  
  
"This isn't one of those times, is it?" I asked, tracing his lips with my finger.  
  
"No, you're right; it isn't."  
  
And you know the whole bird singing and everything getting brighter and realizing that you're perfect feeling? It was there; I'm telling you. And a thrill pounded through my veins as his lips met mine. Oh, bliss. I, Lily Evans, was getting kissed by my idol James Potter. I decided to savor the feeling. Who knew when this would happen again? I was even shocked that this wasn't a dream. Yum, yum. James Potter was as I'd always imagined: a great kisser. And I know one when I find one; trust me.  
  
We tore apart for lack of breath.  
  
"You got what you wanted," I said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "The question is, did you?"  
  
"I've been waiting forever for this," I admitted.  
  
"Not as long as me," he said. "Listen, don't you want to go to bed? It's midnight."  
  
"Unless it's with you, no," I blurted out without thinking.  
  
He burst out laughing. "No, not today, Lil, dear, tempting as it sounds."  
  
I put my hand to my mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I did not just say that!" I felt myself turn red.  
  
"That's okay," he said, still grinning. "The truth is better than lies."  
  
"And how do you know that what I said was the truth, Mr. Potter?" I asked.  
  
"Otherwise you wouldn't be redder than your hair," he smiled.  
  
"Mhm... Yeah, I'm going to bed now," I announced, deeply embarrassed. "Alone."  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive!" I called back, walking into my room. "Oh, wait," I said, sticking my head back around the doorframe. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ignoring you all those years, for being a bitch, and mostly for yelling at you before," I said. "I was out of it."  
  
"It's okay," he nodded. "PMS, right?"  
  
I laughed. "Sure."  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? I think my writing has improved. It should have, as this is my third fanfic. Opinions?? Sorry if this is moving a little too fast for anyone. It has to be. They were meant for each other. So PLEEZ read and review. For me? 0:) Yeah, that was supposed to be a little halo. I've never tried that before, actually. Does that look like an angel? Whatever. Ignore me. I'm getting off the subject. When we return, more Lily and James, plus the new feature: meeting the other Maurauders!!!


	4. The Nude Beach

The next morning I was so happy that for a moment, I was absolutely positive that it was a dream.  
  
I glanced at my watch (7:00) and walked out to the common room. I didn't expect James to be up; breakfast was at 7:30 and guys ALWAYS sleep in. But he was there, doing- guess what? READING. Not a school book. He was reading for fun. James Potter.  
  
"Pray tell, have you gone mentally insane?" I asked.  
  
"No good morning?" he said, shutting his book after bending the corner of the page to mark his spot. "Yes, I'm a human. I read."  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Everything You Didn't Want to Know About Being an Auror," he said. "I'm gonna be an Auror."  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Me too. Should I wait for you to go down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in five," he replied. "Just you wait till breakfast."  
  
"James Potter, what are you going to do now?" I asked warily.  
  
"Beginning-of-the-year entertainment," he grinned. Oh, that grin. Makes you weak in the knees, let me tell you.  
  
I sighed audibly and returned to my room to change.  
  
Five minutes later, he and I were walking down to breakfast arm-in- arm. My, my. 24 hours before I was cornered by my Lily-hating sister, wishing James Potter would ever look at me. And here I was....  
  
I gasped as I saw the latest Maurauders' trick.  
  
Above the Slytherin table were numerous fake snakes twisted to form the words, "Slytherin sucks major snake ass."  
  
I turned to look at James; he was dying of laughter. He let go of my arm and ran to his three best friends. They clapped each other on the back.  
  
"Great job, Prongs," congratulated Sirius.  
  
"You too, mate," returned James.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into laughter at the sight of the snakes.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew!" shrieked Professor M. "Customary start-of-the-year detention for all of you! You know the time! Same as usual! 5 o'clock! My office!"  
  
The students laughed even harder.  
  
I sat down next to James, who shrugged. "It was worth it."  
  
Sirius looked at me for a few seconds.  
  
"Uh, Jamesie, is there something you'd like to share with the family?"  
  
"Oh, right," said James. He took my hand and told them seriously, "Guys, I didn't particularly want to tell you before, but Lily and I hooked up over the summer, and, well, you see, we're going to be parents in about eight months."  
  
His lip twitched and he almost burst out laughing. I stared at him in horror but stayed silent.  
  
"You what?!" shouted the other three Maurauders at once.  
  
"But- but- Jamesie, you-" stuttered Sirius. Remus and Peter were mouthing words without sounds.  
  
"Psyche!" laughed James. "Should've taken a picture of the looks on your faces. Priceless."  
  
His three best friends sighed in relief.  
  
"James, you really, really scared me," said Remus concernedly. "Was it just the summer without seeing you every day, or did you get worse?"  
  
"Both, I guess," James decided.  
  
"Prongs, how'd you ever get her to go out with you?" asked Sirius in awe, speaking as though I wasn't there. "Remember, you're the pompous asshole? Oh, never mind, it was, 'I'm surprised your broom can get off the ground with a fathead like that on it. You make me sick!'"  
  
Remus and James laughed at Sirius' accurate imitation of Lily in fifth year. Peter, being Peter and not remembering that incident, just laughed along for the sake of it.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, you know my boyfriends- Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail."  
  
"Boyfriends?" I repeated.  
  
"Hey, we're not gay," said James. "Girls say girlfriends, so we're boyfriends."  
  
"Sure, whatever," I said dismissively, pecking him on the lips. I couldn't go another second without touching him.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I call godfather!" yelled Sirius. "Best man, too, actually, on second thought."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," said James. Little did any of us know that James and I would choose Sirius for best man and godfather.  
  
"Padfoot, settle down," said Lupin. "James, do you have Quidditch tonight?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why?"  
  
"Because he wants to go on a date with you." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, isn't tonight our start-of-year Maurauders Meeting?" Peter asked.  
  
"No..." said Sirius sarcastically. They all eyed Wormtail sympathetically. He never knew anything. But that was what made him funny.  
  
"Mail," said Remus.  
  
Sirius and James got about 500 love letters each; everyone had a crush on them. James burned his right away.  
  
"But, Jamesie, I was gonna read yours," complained Sirius. "I read mine. Hey, this one's from Kemmy."  
  
"She's hott," said Lupin fervently. "Go out with her."  
  
"Hmm... I'll pay her a visit after Charms.... Honestly, I don't get the point of Charms. You turn on charm when you want something. I don't need to go to that class."  
  
I coughed as a result of a badly-covered snort.  
  
"What, you don't think I'm charming, Lilly-Billy?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I do. Of course. And if you call me that again, you will not see the end of it," I said swiftly.  
  
"Oh shit," swore James, studying the schedule. "You'd think that they'd learn that we don't want to have Potions with the damn Slytherins. We're with them EVERY FREAKIN' YEAR!" He shouted the last part, and several people looked at him.  
  
"Old Lucy girl was made Slytherin Quidditch captain," informed Lupin.  
  
"Lucy girl?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Lucius," James explained.  
  
"Ugh! Jamesie poo, what's that on your neck?" smiled Sirius.  
  
"I know, Padfoot. It's my head. That one's getting old." He flung a piece of toast at Sirius.  
  
"Are they always like this?" I asked Remus and Peter as James and Sirius started having a food fight as soon as Sirius yelled out, "ALL-OUT FOOD WAR!"  
  
"Sadly, yes," replied Lupin. Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
"James!" I said. He emerged from under the table with marmalade plastered over his eye. "I'm gonna go talk to Narcissa. Meet you at Charms?"  
  
He nodded and grabbed a boiled egg, threw it at Sirius, and ducked behind Remus as a pitcher of orange juice came down over his head.  
  
I signaled for Narcissa to meet me in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hey, Cissa," I said. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh my god, did I just see you with James Potter, sex god of all time?"  
  
"Yeah, but how would you know he's a sex god?"  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" she asked eagerly. "Share!"  
  
"My god, we only hooked up last night!" I exclaimed. "And I'm checking into that sex god thing. I don't think he's slept with anyone."  
  
"Oh, Lil, you've got to change that!" she shrieked. "The first is the best! Trust me! From experience!"  
  
"Eww! Cissa!" I slapped her on the arm. "Thanks for sharing. Very funny. I don't think I want to be that physical with him. Yet. Hey, do you want me to hook you up with Sirius? He's hott, too, you know. Who cares if he's in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Uh, sorry, I can't, Lil. Lucius asked me out last night."  
  
"Oh my god, Cissa! He's so cute, too!"  
  
"Do you say that about every guy?" she asked. "First James, then Sirius, now Lucius?"  
  
"Yeah, guys are awesome," I sighed.  
  
"And plus, Lil," said Narcissa. "Didn't you know Sirius and I are cousins?"  
  
"No way!" I cried. "I never knew that! That's so funny!"  
  
"Well, I kind of assumed you would know that."  
  
"Oh well. Cissa, I gotta go. I'll see you at Potions, all right?"  
  
"Take care, Lil! Make moves on James!"  
  
I turned back and shouted, "Cissa! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Just doing my job as a Slytherin and a best friend," she grinned.  
  
"Toodles!" I called.  
  
"Peace out!" she replied.  
  
That's how we always say goodbye.  
  
I walked down the Charms corridor thinking. Yes, I was a virgin, though I'd gotten to second base more times than I've had dreams about James. I consider my virginity very valuable, and I will most definitely not be throwing it around unless I meet someone very special. And that special person has not come around my way, yet. The question was, was James a pimp? I convinced myself that there was more to James than sleeping around.  
  
I ran into Kemmy Michaels, a seventh year Gryffindor, on the way to class. Kemmy is nice and funny, but not best friend material. I hang around her when Narcissa's sick.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" she said. "Nice summer?"  
  
"Far from. You?"  
  
"Great," she replied.  
  
"Oh, Kem, just beware Sirius today," I informed her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's gonna ask you out," I explained. "Say yes, at least for now; I don't want him mad."  
  
"I'd go out with him any day," she grinned. "Oh my god, is he a hottie!"  
  
"Hmm... yeah," I replied.  
  
"Yeah?" she echoed. "That's all you have to say about him?"  
  
"Well, I'm going out with James, so, you know, I'm kind of biased."  
  
"Oh my god. James Potter?" she shrieked.  
  
"How many James's do we know?" I said.  
  
"Oh, you are sooo lucky!" she cried.  
  
"Trust me, I'm aware of that," I said. "See you around."  
  
"Bye, Lily!"  
  
I walked off to Charms before I became too late. That was the great thing about being popular. You always had people talking to you; you were never bored.  
  
Then I laughed out loud as I thought of Sirius. That guy was original. No one was like Sirius. Back in second year, he'd formally announced in the Gryffindor common room that no, he did NOT think girls had cooties anymore. And since then, he'd been all over the girls. I'm surprised he's not permanently scarred because of all the times he's made moves on girls (butt pinching, etc.). And he always gets kicked and slapped by them. Sirius is such a lady's man; he has no shame.  
  
I entered the Charms classroom. Charms is my absolute favorite subject. I'm so good at it. I plopped down by James, who was actually on time for once.  
  
"So!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "You are entering your last and by far most difficult year of Charms."  
  
James pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote, I'm bored all ready.  
  
Surprise, surprise, I wrote under that.  
  
Wormtail'll be pissed off at you today, he scribbled. Just ignore him.  
  
Why? I wrote.  
  
Because he doesn't think that we can trust you with the secrets of the map and cloak and Animagi.  
  
Oh well, I spelled out. I don't really like him anyway. I mean, I know he's one of your best friends and all. Sorry.  
  
Well, I'm pissed off at him now, too, he scrawled.  
  
"Miss Evans!" called Flitwick. "For the third time, what is the Animagus Revealing Charm?"  
  
"It, er, forces a person to show an image of what animal they'd be if they were an Animagus, and if the person is an Animagus, it forces them into their animal form."  
  
"Yes, thank you. Five points to Gryffindor. Pair into groups now and practice the Charm. The incantation is 'Revelatory Animagical.'"  
  
I caught James's eye. He was dangerously pale.  
  
"But- Professor- this has to do with Transfiguration. Why are we doing it in Charms?" he protested.  
  
"Because I say so, Potter," Flitwick replied. "And I am the teacher here, not you."  
  
"Lil, that's gonna force us into Animagus form!" he hissed.  
  
"Us?" I repeated. "You're all Animagi?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius urgently. "Come on, there's gotta be a way around this."  
  
"You're the Animagi; you should know," I snapped.  
  
"Just do something. Fast," whispered Lupin. Of course, I had no way of knowing then, as I'd find out later, that Remus was a werewolf. Of course this charm wouldn't turn him into a werewolf, but he was worried for his friends.  
  
"Hmm... watch this," I said. I walked up to Professor Flitwick and sweetly asked, "Is there a spell that you would use that wouldn't turn an Animagus into their form?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans," he answered. "It would just show an image of their Animagus. That has a slightly different incantation. 'Revealno Animagical.'"  
  
"Oh, thanks, Professor. I was just curious."  
  
"Anything for my favorite student," he smiled.  
  
I walked slowly to the Maurauders, but as soon as Flitwick looked away, I sprinted back to them.  
  
"'Revealno Animagical,'" I whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Sirius. "I remember reading that!"  
  
"Oh, well thanks for remembering," said James sarcastically. "Thanks, Lily."  
  
"Anytime," I replied. I quickly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Ugh... get a room, would you?" muttered Sirius.  
  
"Let's start," suggested Remus. "Prongs, let me do it on you first."  
  
"Sure," said James.  
  
"'Revealno Animagical!'" he chanted. A small figure of a stag appeared over James's head.  
  
"Lemme try," said James to Lupin. "'Revealno Animagical!'"  
  
I fell, giggling, into James's chest. "He's an anteater Animagus?"  
  
"Er, yeah..." said James.  
  
"Yeah, he is!" said Sirius, cottoning on.  
  
"Can I try on you, Padfoot?" asked Wormtail almost too eagerly.  
  
"You do that, Wormtail," said Sirius.  
  
"Revel- no, I mean, revealno animagi- no, animagus. Sorry, Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius had just grown a beard.  
  
"Deletrius," he muttered, and the beard disappeared. "Wormtail, you're hopeless."  
  
Peter grinned sheepishly.  
  
"And it's not a compliment," James scowled.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, which was a record for Sirius and James, so they must have been really mad at Peter.  
  
At the end of class, we were dismissed with a homework assignment of researching the registered Animagi of the century.  
  
"We have the oh-so-lovely class Potions next, right?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yup," said James gloomily.  
  
"Guys, I'll see you later, okay?" asked Peter.  
  
James snorted. "And don't come back," he whispered so only Sirius, Remus, and I could hear.  
  
"Ah, Ashley, dear!" exclaimed Sirius, walking over to a pretty Hufflepuff who he hit on quite regularly. You could say that she was his only serious crush. But she didn't think that he was serious about her.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, not you," she grumbled.  
  
"Oh, go on, don't you just want to go out with me?" asked Sirius, nibbling her earlobe.  
  
"Sirius," she warned, though she could barely contain the look of pleasure on her face.  
  
"No? Are you sure?" Sirius pinched her butt.  
  
"Sirius Black!" she shrieked. "How dare you!"  
  
"Just remember, I'm waiting for you," winked Sirius, and Ashley left.  
  
"Padfoot, you're something," grinned James. "What, are you head-over- heels for her now?"  
  
"No, I don't love her. She's just hott," replied Sirius. "I already know who I'm madly in love with."  
  
"Who?" asked Lupin curiously.  
  
"Lily," smirked Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken," I said, holding up James's hand that I was holding.  
  
"You wouldn't mind a threesome, Jamesie, would you?" asked Sirius slyly.  
  
"Get a life, Padfoot," grinned James.  
  
"I have one," said Sirius. "Hey, I didn't do that summer Potions homework."  
  
"Oh, me neither," said James casually as if he didn't care, because he really didn't.  
  
"What were you two doing the whole summer?" I asked.  
  
"I was at James's house," said Sirius.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "That explains a whole bunch already."  
  
"No, we went to the beach," said James earnestly.  
  
"And watched the ladies," added Sirius dreamily.  
  
They both paused reminiscently.  
  
"Best days of my life," sighed Sirius.  
  
"Did we mention it was a nude beach?" asked James.  
  
I pulled my hand out of his. "What?!" I shrieked. "A nude beach?!"  
  
James and Sirius laughed.  
  
James said, "No, Lil, we're kidding."  
  
"I hate you!" I said indignantly.  
  
"You're so cute when you're mad," said James.  
  
"Not taken as a compliment!" I snapped. "I'm going to class before you all kill me." I turned and stalked off.  
  
~ ~ ~ Regular POV~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, she must like you a lot to be that jealous," said Lupin. "Take it as a good sign."  
  
"Prongs, she looked like she was about to curse you," Sirius laughed. "Good one, though."  
  
"I don't think she really likes me," said James doubtfully.  
  
"Are you serious?" Padfoot asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, you are, remember? I'm James," said James.  
  
"Cute, Jamesie, real cute," said Sirius. "I mean it. She adores you! You can tell! Jamesly!" Sirius didn't like the word 'seriously' being named after him, so they now said 'Jamesly.'  
  
"Yeah, she does," nodded Lupin fervently. "She'd never break up with you."  
  
"So you're saying...?" asked James.  
  
"Unless she's a really good actress, I think she's the one," Lupin said.  
  
"Lilyly," added Sirius.  
  
~ ~ ~Lily's POV~ ~ ~  
  
Five minutes later, we were seated in Potions.  
  
James sat down next to me and I made a huffy noise.  
  
"Just don't say anything like that again, okay?" I said. "I like you too much."  
  
"Me too, Lil," he replied.  
  
He kissed me really quickly before Professor Taylor began talking.  
  
"I always start off the year with the Polyjuice Potion, a one-month project," he started. "Divide up into pairs."  
  
I scooted closer next to James.  
  
"Moony, I don't suppose you'd mind if I coupled with Kemmy, huh?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Mhm... yeah, I'll just stay with Wormtail," frowned Remus. "I hate you, Padfoot."  
  
Wormtail scowled at Lupin, finally understanding one of the disses that came his way.  
  
"Hello, Kemmy," said Sirius in a sexy voice.  
  
Kemmy grinned at Sirius (such a player, he was) and turned around to Narcissa, whom she was going to be partners with.  
  
"Sorry, Cissa. Go with Lucius. Is that all right?"  
  
So Narcissa paired up with her boyfriend, leaving one person partnerless.  
  
"Severus, why don't you join Lily and James?" suggested Professor Taylor. Honestly, didn't the guy take the hint with James and Snape fighting in the halls? They didn't like each other one bit, and the teachers never seemed to understand that, perhaps Professor M.  
  
"Potter?" Snape echoed. "For a month?"  
  
"Yes," nodded the Professor. "I'm sure James won't mind."  
  
Yes... we all know James did mind. And I know how James gets around Snape. That's the part of him that kept me from going out with him before now.  
  
Snape, in greasy entirety, dragged his cauldron over reluctantly.  
  
"Good morning, Snivellus," said James in a would-be polite voice.  
  
I pinched him to remind him that on no account was he to be mean to Snape, at least not while I was around.  
  
"All right, all right, Lil," he whispered. "I'll be nice." When Snape turned away, he added, "Just for you."  
  
Professor Taylor talked for half an hour about ingredients for the potion and the like. I listened with rapt attention because I knew James wouldn't. Snape might, but I wasn't taking that chance.  
  
I leaned over James's shoulder to see what he was writing; it couldn't be notes. It was the initials L.E. and J.P. enclosed in a heart.  
  
He turned around, grinned, pecked me on the lips, and returned to embellishing the letters.  
  
Snape let out a loud sigh, rolled his eyes, and sank lower into his chair as he saw the PDA.  
  
At the end of the lecture, we were supposed to go get ingredients. So we got them, and guess who did all the work? Yes, me. James and Severus sat there the whole time, shooting dirty looks at each other. And Professor didn't even make them work.  
  
"You know you're going to help me next time, right?" I asked both of them as the bell rang.  
  
"Uh-huh," said James, and he ran to his best friends before he lost self-control and cursed Snape, because he looked like he was about to do just that.  
  
Snape smiled at me and left, and I was like, whoa, dude, why did he just smile at me?  
  
I shook my head, stuffed my books in my bag, and ran to catch up with Cissa.  
  
"Hey, Cissa," I said. "Do you want to hang out at my common room during break after lunch?"  
  
"And meet James?" she sighed.  
  
"Uh, Cissa, for one thing, he's mine; for another, you're going out with Lucius. But yeah, he'll probably be there."  
  
"Then I'll come," she said. "My god, Lily, it's James Potter! It's like touching royalty!"  
  
"Narcissa, dear, boys are getting to your head." I patted her arm sympathetically. "See you after lunch. Toodles."  
  
"Peace out," she replied.  
  
"We shouldn't do that," I said. "It's getting old and annoying."  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "Bye, then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I ambled over to the Gryffindor table and dropped down on the seat and sighed.  
  
"Tired?" asked James.  
  
"No, too much stuff happened since I got here already," I replied. "Just overwhelmed."  
  
I started piling loads of food onto my plate.  
  
The boys stared, open-mouthed, at me.  
  
"How do you stay so damn skinny?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Fast metabolism, I guess," I shrugged. "I hate exercise."  
  
"I think I'd be this huge chunk of fat if I didn't play Quidditch," said James.  
  
"Let me see if you have blubber," I said. I pinched his side. Nope. Lovely muscles, no jiggly sick stuff.  
  
"Don't, Lil! That tickles!" He elbowed me.  
  
"Ah, Prongs, you're ticklish?" asked Lupin. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Now we know how to get you to do something," said Sirius mischievously.  
  
"You guys are awfully quiet," I observed. "I mean, for you, at least."  
  
"Wormtail," muttered James.  
  
"Oh yeah, where is he?" I looked around and found Peter sitting at the other end of the table with a few guys. "What's the deal with him anyway?"  
  
"He's really angry at us for telling you about the map and Animagi stuff," explained Sirius.  
  
"And it's really stupid," said Lupin. "He doesn't think we can trust you at all."  
  
"How gay of him," I frowned.  
  
"I know," said James. "I mean, you're about as bad as us. You could be the fifth Maurauder."  
  
"Yeah? What would my nickname be?" I asked.  
  
"How about Lil-lay-me-down-and-kiss-me-senseless?" suggested Sirius.  
  
James flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him. I laughed.  
  
"You know, that might be a little too long," I grinned.  
  
"Princess Tiger Lily," said Lupin quietly.  
  
"That's from Peter Pan!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Peter Pan?" asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Muggle story," I answered. "Remus, I didn't know you read that stuff."  
  
"It's interesting," he shrugged.  
  
"I like it. Princess Tiger Lily," I decided.  
  
"Tiger for short," said James.  
  
"Yeah, you know, both Lily and tigers have orangish hair," Sirius observed.  
  
We all just kind of looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Hang on," said James.  
  
"What?"  
  
He whispered in Sirius and Remus' ears for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said evilly, his eyes glinting.  
  
"What?" I repeated.  
  
"To become a full-fledged Maurauder, you must do two more things," said Sirius brightly.  
  
"Now what?" I sighed.  
  
James pulled up his robe sleeve to reveal-  
  
"You have tattoos?" I shrieked.  
  
For on his bicep, his lovely muscular bicep, was a red-and-gold word Prongs, accented with gold lightning bolts.  
  
"Oh my god! When did you do this?"  
  
"Summer after fifth year," replied Sirius. He and Remus pulled up their sleeves. Sirius' said Padfoot and was surrounded by fire. Remus' said Moony and had a crescent moon on the right of it.  
  
"Now you have to get one. Please?" implored James with a puppy face, something I couldn't resist.  
  
"I suppose," I grumbled, more for James than anything. "I'm supposed to be a brave Gryffindor. But no arm, okay? Lover back or ankle."  
  
"Lower back," said James, licking his lips.  
  
I hit his arm. "What's the other thing?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Become an Animagus," said Sirius quickly, maybe in the hopes that I wouldn't hear it and hit him. "A tiger."  
  
"Doesn't that take a long time, though?" I asked. "Like years?"  
  
Sirius exhaled the breath he had been holding while waiting for my smack, but it didn't come.  
  
"No, we've done it before and we get the gist of it, so I'd say a couple of months," shrugged James.  
  
"You guys, if anyone finds out, we're so screwed," I warned.  
  
"We're aware of that," nodded Lupin.  
  
"So you're okay with it?" asked James happily.  
  
"I guess," I sighed.  
  
"Welcome, Princess Tiger Lily, newest member of the Maurauders," grinned Sirius.  
  
"Cheers," I said. We all clinked goblets.  
  
"Narcissa's coming to the common room at break," I said.  
  
"Me and Moony are visiting, too," said Sirius.  
  
"I'll meet you there, okay?"  
  
"Sure," they said.  
  
I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed off to the Head Dorm.  
  
A/N Sorry I kinda left you there, but if I would've finished the whole next part in this same chapter, it would've been REALLY long. So I made it separate. What say you? Like? Or no like? Just to clarify, though Lily and James REALLY like each other, neither of them is in the love stage, k? I want that to be a special part of the story. Just to let you know.  
  
~iluvdraco4eva (Marina) 


	5. The Monster Under the Bed

I muttered the password: "Lily's sexy." Hey, James chose it. I don't disagree or anything.  
  
I threw my robes on my bed, leaving me in skirt and blouse, complete with tie. I ripped of the tie and opened the top few buttons. We had break for half an hour, so I could do that. Starting with my hair, I looked myself down. Narcissa and I would always do this in front of the mirror when we were bored. So. Hair- lovely as always. Red locks gently tumbling down past my shoulders. Lovely wide, emerald eyes, set off with some natural-looking eyeshadow and mascara. Nice curved nose. Luscious lips, if I do say so myself, with light lip gloss. I barely looked down to my breasts (no problem there) when Narcissa walked in, accompanied with James, Sirius, and Lupin.  
  
"Nice password," she smiled.  
  
"Be right out," I called. I looked at my skirt. Right above my knees. WAY too long, in my opinion. A quick charm (my specialty) shortened it a few inches. The teachers wouldn't see; I have robes on the whole day. Finally satisfied, I left my room.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus had all dogpiled on the big couch, so I sat, nice and ladylike, next to Narcissa.  
  
"Guys, this is Narcissa; you probably know her, the sweetest thing alive," I introduced.  
  
"I beg to differ," said Sirius, raising his hand.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, please," said Narcissa, rolling her eyes. She was too used to Sirius.  
  
"Cissa, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. You know them, obviously, from classes and stuff. You know, the notorious troublemakers."  
  
"Yup," she said, eyeing the boys hungrily. That is, to say, only James, because Sirius is her cousin, and you know, that would just be wrong. And Remus- well, he isn't overly hott. He's a cutie.  
  
"So what do you all want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Lils, I forgot to tell you, I broke up with Lucius."  
  
"That lasted what? Twelve hours?"  
  
"So you're single," said Remus, now studying Narcissa with more interest.  
  
James elbowed him as if to say, "Could you be any more obvious?"  
  
"But, Cissa, I thought you adored him!" I cried.  
  
The three boys were suddenly all gagging. I fixed them with a steely gaze and they stopped.  
  
"You were wrong, Lils," she shrugged.  
  
"But I'm never wrong!" I protested.  
  
Now the boys started coughing.  
  
I turned to them. "You guys are like doing background music. Shut up! Name one time I was wrong."  
  
"Lils, you're gonna kill me for this one," started Narcissa, "but remember when you swore on everything you owned that you'd never go out with..." She cleared her throat and jerked her head towards James.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed James. "Lil, you suck!"  
  
I turned pink.  
  
"That- was when- we had that fight," I stuttered.  
  
"Yeah right," snorted Sirius.  
  
"You're like my sister, Lil," said James. "You both-"  
  
"What the hell?" I exclaimed. "You have a sister?"  
  
"Er... yeah..." said James. "You didn't know that?"  
  
"Er... no..." I said. "How old is she? What's her name?"  
  
"Her name's Stephanie and she's coming to Hogwarts next year," he explained.  
  
"That is so cool!" I said. "I always thought you were an only child."  
  
"Nope," said James.  
  
"Cissa, did you know this?" I asked.  
  
"No, but oh, wow, he's got a sibling," she said sarcastically.  
  
"It is wow!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god, I've got to meet her. Too bad she's coming next year when we'll be gone...."  
  
Everyone was staring at me like I'd lost my mind.  
  
"Lily, it's just my little sister."  
  
"Okay, fine, I calmed down," I said, placing a hand on my chest.  
  
"You know, we should be thinking up a good prank," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, even better than this morning," agreed James.  
  
"Let's see..." sighed Remus.  
  
"Snivellus," said James quietly.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Sirius, quickly accepting the suggesting. "Haven't chatted with my old chum in a while."  
  
"We could do another pantsing thing," suggested Remus.  
  
"Nah, we've done that before," said James. "We need something awful, so awful that-"  
  
I cleared my throat. "No Snape," I ordered. "I don't mind your pranks; just not him."  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him," giggled Narcissa. She fell sideways onto the couch, laughing her head off.  
  
The boys started making gagging noises again.  
  
I took the opportunity to sit on Narcissa.  
  
"Aaah! Lil! Get off me!" she shrieked. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
I got off her, but not before I gave her a very hard pinch.  
  
"Sicko," I muttered. "Don't ever say that again."  
  
She sighed, sitting up. "Lesson learned," she said. "Okay, back to the subject. Just do a prank on the Slytherins as a whole."  
  
"Ha, you're a Slytherin, aren't you?" asked James. "Unless you just happen to share a common room with them and go to classes with them on accident."  
  
"Well, just kind of exclude me," she said.  
  
"But what to do..." sighed Sirius. "This might be the first time my ingenious brain has failed me."  
  
"Sirius, do you realize you just insulted yourself, something you'd never do?" asked James.  
  
"I did no such thing!" exclaimed an indignant Sirius.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Let us duel, my brave knight! And you shall see that I always win these arguments!"  
  
"Okay, now you're confusing me," said James.  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I live to confuse you."  
  
"What are you talking about now? I was just pointing out that you dissed yourself."  
  
"Ah, did I confuse Jamesie-poo now? Prongsies never gets confused! Did I win this argument?"  
  
"No! It's just that- what the hell are you on about?"  
  
"Aha! I won this one! I confused you!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Sirius 12, me 13," admitted James.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused myself.  
  
"We always disagree about something or other," explained Sirius.  
  
"So then we argue our point and confuse the other at the same time," said James.  
  
"Whoever has the most points of confusion at the end of the week wins," finished Sirius.  
  
"Wins what?" I wondered.  
  
"The honor and prestige of being able to confuse someone, obviously," said Remus. "They're gay, I swear."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Sirius, placing a hand to his chest. "I, Sirius Black, convicted of being gay? I think not!"  
  
"We were talking about the prank," said Narcissa. "But before we get to that, we'll clarify that Sirius has not yet got in touch with his sexual feelings, so he does not yet know if he is gay or not, much to our disadvantage, because he's now scaring me. Extremely scaring me. Because if I were not around him I would not be talking like this. Does anyone beside me get the feeling that we all have no lives?"  
  
"I!" we all voted in unison, raising our hands.  
  
"Then we'll all start the Order of the No-Lifers!" exclaimed Sirius. "This is the first official meeting."  
  
We just kind of looked at each other then. It was really funny because I wanted to burst out laughing. We were so weird, really. I mean, is this the weirdest conversation you've ever heard of or what? That's us, though. Any time Sirius is there, you kind of lose your mind.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"We have to DO something!" shouted Sirius. "It's too frickin' quiet!"  
  
"Don't you all just like to think... and meditate... sometimes?" I asked.  
  
"NO!" the Maurauders replied at once, quite in horror at the idea of actually relaxing.  
  
"Lils, I believe 'think' and 'meditate' are both words that are not on Sirius' vocabulary list," said Narcissa.  
  
"Well, let's see," said Sirius. "Do 'think' and 'meditate' mean 'run around' and 'go crazy'? If not, then no, I don't know what they mean."  
  
We all groaned with sympathy for Sirius. He really was confusing himself more than us.  
  
"Jamesie, what do you say about running to Hogsmeade for a few minutes?"  
  
"For one thing, please do NOT call me Jamesie."  
  
"Prongsie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Love Jay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about-"  
  
"Just shut UP!"  
  
"If you say so, hunnybuns."  
  
"Sier!" James bellowed, and he started pummeling Sirius furiously as we watched. Yes, poor Sirius.  
  
"Gentlemen, may I remind you that as older students of this school, you have the responsibility of being respectable examples?" said Remus in a perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall when she encountered the Maurauders goofing off.  
  
Sirius finally slid out from under James and ran for it.  
  
James didn't get up, though. "It's not worth it," he sighed.  
  
"Who calls you Love Jay?" I asked.  
  
"Steph." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"And hunnybuns?" I inquired.  
  
"My mum."  
  
Sirius came back after running around the room a few times and sat between Narcissa and I, safe out of James's reach.  
  
He put his arms around either of our shoulders.  
  
"Hello, ladies," he said in a sexy voice.  
  
Narcissa ducked out of his arm.  
  
"Sier, get a life."  
  
"That makes twice today," he said sadly.  
  
"Twice what?" she asked.  
  
"Twice today someone told me to get a life," mumbled Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, because you don't have one," she said.  
  
Sirius went on muttering to himself, pretending to cry.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.  
  
"Lily, never try and figure out what Sirius means," advised Remus. "Or what he's doing. It'll give you a headache the size of Great Britain."  
  
Then Sirius said randomly, "Do you ever have to curl up in a ball to go to sleep because the monster under the bed will bite your toes off?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, and then we all burst out laughing.  
  
"Sirius- what- is- your- problem?" I choked out between breaths.  
  
All three boys rolled off the couch and on to the ground, still laughing hysterically. Sirius was pounding the ground with his fists.  
  
Then we'd all quiet down. Sirius would open his mouth to say something, and we'd burst out laughing again.  
  
Five minutes later, when we'd finally composed ourselves, I asked, "What made you say that? That was so random!"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I've got it!" yelled James quite randomly, though not as Sirius- random.  
  
"What?" I asked, stifling a giggle.  
  
"The perfect prank," he whispered. "Allow me to consult."  
  
So he "consulted" with Sirius and Remus for a few seconds.  
  
They emerged from their little huddle with very wicked smiles on their faces, indeed.  
  
"We have formulated a plan," began Sirius.  
  
"In which we shall ingeniously decorate the Slytherin common room 'Gryffindorly'," continued James.  
  
"Their whole common room and dormitory, all previously green and silver, will be- you guessed it- scarlet and gold," finished Remus proudly.  
  
Narcissa and I stared, open-mouthed.  
  
"It would be awesome-" I started, only to be cut off by Cissa.  
  
"And how would you ever do it?"  
  
"Well, er... we haven't quite fine-tuned the idea yet," admitted James.  
  
"Not to worry, m'dears," said Sirius quickly.  
  
"Yes, a quick hour in the library will fix that," remedied Remus.  
  
"NO! Not the library!" protest Sirius. "It's so scary! You go in there to THINK and LEARN!"  
  
"Imagine that," muttered Cissa. "Sirius, thinking?"  
  
I laughed, as did the others, except for Sirius.  
  
"That's not nice..." he whined in a baby voice. "I think."  
  
"About undressing girls, yeah, you do," quipped Narcissa.  
  
"Bitch," muttered Sirius.  
  
"Bastard," she swore back.  
  
"Whore," he replied. "We always do this at family get-togethers," he explained to me.  
  
"Back to the prank," said James loudly.  
  
"We should go in during lunch hour when they're all at lunch," said Remus wisely. "With the Invisibility Cloak, of course."  
  
"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" asked Cissa incredulously.  
  
"Oops..." Remus grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Let that slip."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, okay?" asked Sirius. "For your cuz, please?" He batted her eyelashes at her.  
  
Narcissa eyed him with great distaste and replied, "Fine."  
  
"So yes, during lunch," continued James. "And now I actually know just the Transfiguration spell. So we don't need to go to the library, Padfoot."  
  
"THANK you," said Sirius, bowing down to James. "Ugh... the library..." He shivered.  
  
"What day do we do it?" I asked.  
  
"We?" repeated the three boys.  
  
"Yes, we," I said. "Aren't I the newest Maurauder? And now that Cissa knows, you can't just leave her out!"  
  
"Oh, fine," grumbled all three boys.  
  
"Yeah, plus, I know the Slytherin password," complained Narcissa.  
  
"Lily and I do, too," said James. "Remember, we're Head Boy and Girl?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but I'm still going," she decided.  
  
"Okay, okay," agreed the guys.  
  
It was amazing how well-synchronized their words were. They always said the exact same thing at the exact same time. They were truly brothers.  
  
"All right, when do we do it, then?" I repeated.  
  
"Not this week," said Remus. "I'm going to be really tired."  
  
The boys exchanged knowing glances and nodded.  
  
I was going to ask what that was about, but then I didn't.  
  
"Next Tuesday," Sirius decided.  
  
"Yeah, because if we get detention for it that night, I won't have Quidditch," said James.  
  
"You guys are so funny," I laughed. "You plan for detentions built into your daily schedule."  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"We've gotten used to them," said Sirius.  
  
"Moony," said James- well, seriously, for lack of better word. "Is it Thursday night?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"What's Thursday night?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Remus quickly.  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but James, this time, said, "Drop it."  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"You guys can go," James told Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa.  
  
"Need to be left alone, Jamesie?" taunted Sirius.  
  
James chased him to the door.  
  
I quickly put on my scarlet-and-gold-striped tie and buttoned my shirt. James sat on my bed to wait for me.  
  
"You know, Narcissa's a pretty cool chick," he said.  
  
"Mhm... toss me my robes, would you?"  
  
He threw them to me. I quickly put them on and picked up my bag.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "You aren't still mad at me, are you?"  
  
I linked arms with him and led the way out.  
  
"Lils?" he asked concernedly. "You okay? LILY!"  
  
"Oh- sorry, James, I was thinking," I replied, snapping out of my torpor. "No, I'm not mad at you; yes, I'm okay."  
  
"Okay, you scared me there," he said. "C.O.M.C. next, right?"  
  
"Yes, with the Slytherins," I answered.  
  
"Shit, twice in a day?" groaned James. "If Snape does..."  
  
But I didn't hear a single word he said after that because I had finally formulated my plan to test James's feelings for me.  
  
We walked out onto the grounds towards class.  
  
A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN ABOUT 3 MONTHS!!! REALLY!! Here's the scoop: I got my first boyfriend ever and my first kiss and stuff, and I was sooooo preoccupied that I ditched writing for a while. Well, long story, but we broke up (mutually) and now I can write. But, we are getting back together again. Don't ask. But I SWEAR I'LL KEEP WRITING!!! Yes, so pleeeeezzz review and and I'll keep writing!! THANK YOU!! 


	6. 100 Percent Loyal

Care of Magical Creatures   
  
"All right," said Professor Kettleburn. "For your seventh year, I've saved a fascinating creature: the hippogriff."  
  
The few people who ever read and knew what hippogriffs were let out a gasp.  
  
"Now excuse me, please," he said, stepping into the forest.  
  
He was gone for about five minutes. During the wait, I contented myself by looking around at the class. I caught Narcissa's eye and grinned. She pointed to Lucius.  
  
"What?" I mouthed. And then I really saw what. Lucius was staring at me and he was in his own little world. I could almost see the little birdies flying around his head.  
  
He caught me looking, smirked, and turned away. I almost laughed aloud. This plan was sooo going my way.  
  
"Be back, James," I whispered, quickly walking to Narcissa.  
  
As I passed Lucius and Severus, I was sure to add a hip swing and flip of my hair to my walk. And let me tell you, there was practically drool hanging from their mouths. And just for good measure, I added a sexy smile.  
  
By the time I got to Narcissa, she was gaping at me, too.  
  
"Lils, what are you doing?"  
  
So I whispered my plan in her ear.  
  
"But what if it leads to a PERMANENT break-up?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so." I shook my head. "At least I hope not."  
  
"Lils, that was hilarious," she grinned. "You SO had them turned on. You won't have a problem with those two."  
  
I smiled and headed back to James.  
  
"WHAT the HELL were you doing?" he asked angrily, yet quietly. The rest of the class was talking, but not loud enough to cover him if he shouted. It was so like him to watch me walk over there. Probably couldn't get enough of me, the poor guy.  
  
"What the hell was what?" I asked innocently, but it didn't quite work because an 8-year-old's voice using profanity sounds pretty funny. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"Is today an exception or are you always such a slut?" he snapped.  
  
"You'd have to watch me 24/7 to figure that one out," I retorted. "Oh- I forgot, you already do."  
  
"Seriously, Lily." He grabbed my wrist. "I don't want this relationship to end after one day. Please just try and be loyal, and I will, too. Okay?"  
  
"What, breaking up already?" asked Sirius, walking over and eyeing my grabbed wrist.  
  
James let go and I nodded to him to say that I was going to be 100% loyal- at least in the long run.  
  
"No, we're not," said James finally.  
  
"Good," said Sirius happily.  
  
Professor Kettleburn then returned with his hippogriff, and the rest of class went fine.  
  
After Transfiguration and dinner, I skipped to my room alone. I emphasized the ALONE part to James, seeing as he wanted to come with me, but I needed my time.  
  
Who should I run into in front of the marble staircase but--- Lucius?  
  
"Whoa, shit, sorry- oh, hey, Lily," he said oh-so-smoothly.  
  
I tucked my hair behind my ear and said, "Hi, Lucius. How are you?"  
  
"Good." He swallowed, almost painfully, it looked. "You?"  
  
"Great now that you're here."  
  
Thinking to myself, I realized this was the first real conversation Lucius and I have had, apart from in the classroom. And we were never nice to each other there. Lucius is such a prat. There IS a reason he's in Slytherin. So I just basically stay away from him. So this was a nice change. Well, not nice in general, but it was required for my scheme.  
  
"I heard you were made Quidditch captain," I commented.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. He's only being nice to me because I'm hott.  
  
"That's really sexy," I compliment.  
  
His grin grew wider.  
  
I loved his smile. If James was 100% sexy, Lucius got to the 97% mark. But I'd never ever trade in James. I also prize personality in guys, and sadly, Lucius is rotten to the core.  
  
He finally blurted out the question I knew he'd been dying to ask.  
  
"Are you going out with Potter?"  
  
I kissed him full on the lips, right then and there. He was too shocked to return it right away, though.  
  
"That answer your question?" I asked seductively.  
  
"Well-'' he started, but I kissed him again quickly. This time he returned it with lust. Just to clarify, I kept my mouth clamped shut. I wasn't going to be Frenching Lucius, even if I had to pretend to like him. No point in lying- he was a great kisser. But James level? Hell no.  
  
I pulled away shortly and walked away, remembering the hip swing that had worked on him and Snape that afternoon.  
  
And speaking of Snape, I passed him on my "detour" through the dungeons, taking extra special care to lick my lips and wink at him, leaving him in momentary stun.  
  
I tranced off happily.  
  
I was such a bitch.  
  
No, even better, I was THE bitch.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was short, but it was a necessary little itty bitty chapter. Yes, so PLEASE read and review, and thanks!!  
  
iluvdraco4eva (Marina) 


	7. Guys In My Life

A/N: Hey, guys!! This is just a little break from the story when Lily just explains some stuff. It's really cute. Enjoy!!  
  
Guys are a big part of every teenage girl's life. And the best example of that which I can give you is me.  
  
I've always loved boys, but starting seventh year, I began to love them in a different way. They weren't just put on Earth for any God-given reason. They're not just there for sex. Guys (at least some of them) are people you can trust in a different way than your girlfriends. Guys can also be funnier (no names mentioned). You can depend on talking seriously with some of them (pardon the pun, especially in the way I used it) and you know they won't burst into tears.  
  
Guys have actually shaped my life, as I look back now. Specifically, four of them: James Potter (of course), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Let me tell you what I mean.  
  
James Potter, obviously, was foremost. I began my life when I started dating him. My life was based on him. My life ended with him. My life WAS him. I loved James Potter so much.  
  
James was different in the way that he could be worse than Sirius, and yet at other times, he could be the person you could tell all your secrets to and you just knew he'd understand, no questions asked. I loved that about him. Sometimes he'd skip doing homework; sometimes he wouldn't leave the couch until he finished the book he was reading, even if it meant staying up the whole night to read by wandlight. I loved that he was so unpredictable.  
  
And, oh my god, it killed my when he tilted his head to the side to look at things. And he just kind of squinted his eyes and it made me want to jump on top of him and KILL him! Well, technically, not kill him. I'd miss him too much.  
  
And sometimes in class he'd just randomly smile, and I knew he was thinking something funny, so I'd whisper, "What?" And he'd just look at me like, "How'd you know I was thinking something?"  
  
And I remember how before we even started going out, he'd mess up his hair to impress me, and instead it'd piss me off. Well, we started dating and he did that again, and I would think, "No one that sexy should be allowed in public." It tortured me because he was too hott for his own good, and plus, I was scared that all the other girls would steal him.  
  
And truly, this guy was meant to be in Gryffindor. He was absolutely to-die- for when he wore a blood-red short-sleeved polo shirt with the two top buttons undone with dark khaki cargos and tennis shoes.  
  
Literally, my worst fear in the whole world was that I'd lose James to a slut. James was sooooo mine and only mine.  
  
James had this way of talking, too. He'd say "arright," not "all right." He did that with lots of words. He'd just change the letters. Sometimes he'd say "tention" instead of "detention," or "kay," instead of "okay," and "bout" instead of "about." I still don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but it was sexy, so who cared?  
  
And his sense of humor was just plain weird. Sometimes he'd be hysterically funny, and I'd be rolling around on the ground laughing; sometimes he'd say something just plain random, and I'd look at him like he was crazy.  
  
And everytime we'd be standing there, he'd put his arm around me- just because I was his girlfriend. And he hugged my like he hadn't seen me for ten years every time he was me, even if he'd seen me five minutes before. He always had a hand I could hold and a shoulder to rest my head on.  
  
I would always catch him looking at me in an oh-so-sexy way, and I blushed as if he were only my crush, not my boyfriend. Then he blushed because I blushed.  
  
He told EVERYONE that I was his girlfriend, even people he didn't know. He asked my opinion before he did anything. He noticed little stuff about me that even Narcissa didn't see, like if I trimmed my hair or painted my nails a new color. And then if we were sitting on the train together or something, he'd fall asleep on my shoulder.  
  
And all of this, plus more, made James absolutely PERFECT. And I loved him to death, literally, for it.  
  
Now Sirius- I don't even know why his parents named him that. Even when he proposed, he couldn't keep a straight face. Whoa, getting ahead of myself. Anyway, he had a witty remark for every situation, and I mean every one. He had some great disses to deal out, too, though he was usually received more insults than he had time to say. But he shrugged them off. I've rarely seen Sirius extremely mad at anyone. Not to be biblical or anything, but he was slow to anger and full of mercy. Sirius resembled the silly side of James.  
  
And that's pretty much a full description of Sirius. He changed me because he taught me how to be loose and take life as it hits you. Plus, he was James's best friend, so he was my best friend, too. He showed the true meaning of friendship. You can't not love Sirius.  
  
Remus- that kid was incomprehensible. Sometimes, he was like Sirius- and that's something you have to see. Remus acting like Sirius is hilarious. He'd be this little clever kid who used his smarts for pranks. But then he'd turn into the bookworm of the century. Now he was smart, but not as much as James and Sirius. This was very unfortunate, as Remus could have put their intelligence to better use. Remus was made a prefect to keep James and Sirius in check. I need hardly say he failed abysmally. It was obvious that as much as Remus tried to be a "good boy," his naughty instincts took over. And around James and Sirius, it was impossible to be- well, serious.  
  
Remus loved chess, but as with anything, whatever James and Sirius picked up, they did excessively well. Remus had yet to win a match against either of them. Remus was like a big brother and a problem-solver. If I was stressed, I had to find Remus. He was light-hearted enough to cheer me up, yet understanding enough to know when not to joke around. This was amazing, especially since he didn't have any siblings himself. Remus was just an overall lovable best friend. Plus, he did a big favor for James and me, but I won't get into that because it would ruin the story line. But Remus always was, and still is, here in heaven, one of my best friends.  
  
I can't say much about Peter Pettigrew. I thought I knew him; it turned out I didn't. He always seemed odd- but innocent all the same. Wrong again. I never liked him much from the beginning. The other Maurauders obviously did, but after that first day in seventh year, things were different among them.  
  
Before that, Peter was always the "little brother" whom they took care of. It was a given that Peter was part of their group because only Peter could take a simple concept and make it confusing. He was really and truly stupid. It was quite cute.  
  
After they saw that Peter was unwilling to trust me, they started to separate from him. I mean, I bet they were furious that he wouldn't trust one of James's own friends. Girlfriend, to be exact. They couldn't quite understand why he would do that.  
  
So that year, Peter officially dropped from his rank as best friend. Peter became like an acquaintance, but he'd never turn enemy to the Maurauders because he knew their secrets, and he would let any of them slip (i.e.: Maurauder's map, Animagus, etc.) because he knew they could come after him. No, he waited until he had a guarantee of personal safety before he betrayed the Maurauders and me.  
  
The rest is history. You had to have read the Harry Potter series, and of course you know what happened, what with Voldemort and all. So, quite simply, Peter Pettigrew changed my life because--- he killed me. Maybe indirectly, but he did, all the same. I've gotten over my anger, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Peter. Some wounds run too deep.  
  
Of course, Lucius Malfoy, and more importantly, Severus Snape, were extremely influencial in my life, but nowhere near the Maurauders. Lucy and Snivellus do indeed play a key part in this story, which you shall soon see.  
  
Thanks for listening to my little spiel and get ready for the second day of school, the next chapter.  
  
A/N: Yup-dee-doo. That's it for now. Will update soon. Toodles!! 


	8. Play Along

Sorry about the delay in writing, guys! To tell the truth, I just wasn't up to writing that much. But I'm back, and here comes the next chapter!  
  
(James' point of view)  
  
I woke up early the next morning to go visit my buds. On the way out, I stepped in Lily's room. She was fast asleep and looked an angel with her flowing sheer nightgown wrapped around her. I pulled the blanket over her and brushed her hair off her face, kissing her gently on the forehead. She stirred and opened an eye.  
  
"James?" she whispered.  
  
"Shh... go back to sleep. I'll meet you at breakfast."  
  
"Hmm... no, don't go. Stay here."  
  
So I, despite all previous plans, sat down next to her (not reluctantly, I might add). She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She patted the bed next to her, so I laid down there. She rested her head on my chest.  
  
"I could get used to this as a wake-up ritual," she smiled.  
  
"Talk about it," I replied. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world."  
  
"And I'm the luckiest girl, too," she agreed.  
  
"Oh, but you see, I'm luckier," I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because at the moment, I have a clear view down your nightgown," I smirked.  
  
"Why, you-" she started, covering her chest with her hand.  
  
I threw my head back and laughed. "It's okay, I don't mind."  
  
"_You _wouldn't," Lily said darkly. "Prat."  
  
"I would think that if you liked me so much that you'd perhaps let me- "  
  
"What- give it all to you?" Lily's tone suddenly turned cold. "What do you take me for- a porn star? And you- you must be some kind of a player. Or is it "ride me and hide me" or "hump me and dump me"? Do you just go through every single girl in the school? What am I, James? Number 352? 'Please take your number and wait to in line, Lily. You're about to be served.' Is that it?"  
  
"No- not at all. Of course not. No. Never. I- you- I mean- no-" I stuttered. "You know I was just kidding," I finally stammered.  
  
"That's what they all say." Lily shook her head and got off the bed. "I thought you were different from all of them. Apparently not. Thanks for nothing." She stormed out.  
  
"What? Lily- come back!" I desperately cried. What the hell had just happened? It was all too fast.  
  
"You know, you're right. It's my room. I shouldn't be leaving. You leave," she insisted.  
  
"I can't believe this," I whispered, walking slowly to the door reluctantly.  
  
"And I can't believe _you_!" she shouted, slamming the door in my face.  
  
I slid down the door and fell into a crying heap on the floor. I should've tried harder. Where did I go wrong? Now Lily was gone and it was all my fault.  
  
(Lily's point of view)  
  
I slid down the door and fell into a crying heap on the floor. I couldn't carry out this plan if it involved hurting James like that. But I _had _to. I kept seeing that stunned look on his face, like I'd slapped him or something. Oh God, I prayed. Please help me.  
  
At breakfast I sat alone, but where I could see James. I picked up the Daily Prophet to distract me. Bold headlines read "Family of six living in London found murdered." I read on.  
  
_This is said to be the work of the rising dark wizard, Lord  
Voldemort, as he likes to call himself. He leaves his symbol,  
the Dark Mark (see diagram below) wherever he has killed. He is  
the most notorious serial killer in seven years, having murdered  
fourteen people so far. If you have any information on Lord  
Voldemort, please contact..._  
  
It went on to list a Ministry of Magic address.  
  
I couldn't believe this guy's nerve! To do a thing like that! To kill innocent people! Must be a real asshole.  
  
(James' POV)  
  
Somehow, in my depressed state, I dragged myself to breakfast, sitting between Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Here you go, Prongs, good eggs today!" Sirius dished eggs onto my plated.  
  
I shoved them away and sank my head onto the table.  
  
"No to the eggs, then." Sirius shrugged. He added them to his plate. Only when he was done eating his and mine did he ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, you just noticed?" I snapped back.  
  
"Now, now, James, no need to bite his head off," said Lupin. "At least he _did_ notice."  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Ha ha," I said dully.  
  
"Oh, let me guess. She broke up with you to be with me?" asked Sirius sweetly.  
  
"Oh shove it, Padfoot. Can't you see the poor guy's depressed?"  
  
Sirius made an angry cat noise. "I know two pissed-off people today."  
  
"Well, _I've_ got a reason," said Remus. "It's that time of month again."  
  
"Oh, _tha_time," nodded Sirius. "I getcha. Are the cramps as bad as they say?"  
  
Even _I_ couldn't help it. I had to laugh. Sirius, Sirius.  
  
"Well now that we've got you cheered up could you tell us why you're so down?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Lily," I answered quietly. "She's gone."  
  
"Awww... do you wanna hug?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Sirius," said Remus. "It's obvious; our Jamesie is in love."  
  
"Am not," I answered.  
  
"Are too," said Remus.  
  
"Am not," I insisted.  
  
"Are too!" they both shouted.  
  
"B6! BINGO!!!!" screamed Sirius!!  
  
Remus and I rolled our eyes.  
  
"I bet she loves you back," said Sirius. "She's just putting up an act."  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Oooh! Tricked you!" laughed Sirius. "Ha! I got you! You _do_ love her!"  
  
"Well yeah, I guess," I said resignedly. "She's so... Well it's not like any word can describe her..." I sighed.  
  
"Yup," said Sirius, looking into my eyes. "He's a goner."  
  
"We should've seen this coming." Remus shook his head.  
  
"My baby Jamesie is in love!" Sirius wiped away a fake tear.  
  
"All grown up!" joined in Remus.  
  
"What should I _do_?" I cried desperately. "She thinks I was trying to make her sleep with me!"  
  
"You weren't, were you?" asked Remus.  
  
"No!" I denied indignantly. It was true, I wasn't trying to. Though maybe I wouldn't mind it...  
  
"Well, eventually you have to tell her how you feel and she'll come back begging for you," said Sirius. "Trust me."  
  
"Sirius is right," agreed Remus.  
  
"That's not a sentence you usually hear," I muttered.  
  
"If you were happier I would've hit you for that, but I'll spare you," decided Sirius.  
  
"I _can't_ tell her I love her," I said. "I'm positive she doesn't feel the same."  
  
"You'll never know if you don't ask," said Remus sagely.  
  
"I just can't, you guys. I mean, if she did love me, she never would have done all of this in the first place."  
  
"Good point," said Sirius.  
  
"No, I could've sworn she loved you," persisted Remus. "I mean, maybe she _is_ putting up an act."  
  
"And a damn good one," I sighed.  
  
"But _why_?" wondered Sirius.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, genius," I said.  
  
"Well, I think we should play along," decided Remus. "Pretend like you've gotten over her."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked.  
  
"Yup. We start right now," said Sirius.  
  
"So! Guys, have you seen the Daily Prophet?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nope," said Sirius and I.  
  
Remus read this article about some nutjob called Voldemort who kills for fun. Really, if he's that bored he should join some clubs or something. Complete lunatic.  
  
That's all for now, folks!! More in a couple days. Please review, and also, if you have any friends interested in Harry Potter or any friends on , could you please spread word about my story? I don't think I'll continue if I don't see that enough people are interested. Thanks!


	9. I HATE HIM!

Hey everyone! It's great that this chapter is up so quickly. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It made me write quicker. I'm afraid this chapter is not too good, but tell me what you think! Here it is:  
  
(Still James's POV)  
  
Today was Tuesday, so we had DADA first period. You know, that class might be good for fighting against this "Lord Voldemort."  
  
Our teacher for DADA was actually Frank Longbottom, Sr., our Frank's dad. He's a cool guy.  
  
DADA is just a Gryffindor class, so it was just us 7th years.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to introduce to you the most deadly of all curses: Avada Kedavra," Professor Longbottom started. "You may have already heard of this. Any of you?"  
  
Lily and I were the only ones who raised our hands. I'd read it in an Auror book, no doubt the same place as Lily. Lily. _Oh, Lily._  
  
"Well, just you two, then," continued the Professor. "Now this curse causes instant death, and it leaves no marks whatsoever on the victim."  
  
Sirius let out a low whistle. "Ouch."  
  
"Surely, it's not legal?" asked Lily, raising her hand. Her hands were so _slender. And beautiful._  
  
"No, Miss Evans, it's not. It carries a life sentence in Azkaban. Now, it is believed to be the curse that this Lord Voldemort uses. You all should have heard of him; he was in the Daily Prophet this morning. And the reason that this curse is so effective is that there's no blocking it."  
  
"Then can we _please_ move on to a different subject?" interrupted Sirius. "If we're not allowed to use it and we can't defend ourselves from it, what's the point of talking about it?"  
  
Professor Longbottom glared at him and went on.  
  
"_Jamesly_," whispered Sirius.  
  
"Shut up," whispered Lupin.  
  
"Both of you shove it," whispered Frank (Jr.).  
  
"SO," said Professor Longbottom loudly. "There is one instance in which Avada Kedavra is legal. And that is in self-defense. And what defines self-defense, you might ask? Only if your life is in danger may you use Avada Kedavra."  
  
"If there's no witnesses and the guy you killed is dead, how does the court know it was self-defense?" interjected Sirius again.  
  
I was actually about to ask that but I didn't want to attract attention to myself.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black, that's an excellent question. For once. I was hoping someone would ask that. You see, we're going to organize a fake courtroom here. Let's see, James, why don't you be the murderer..."  
  
Lily said loudly enough for just everyone to hear, "Well, I could see the likeness."  
  
I bit my tongue to stop myself from retorting. I had a good comeback, too.  
  
"I don't think James is the evil one, if you get my drift," Sirius nearly shouted at her.  
  
She looked shocked that Sirius would ever say that to her.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered to him.  
  
"What are brothers for?" he whispered back. That really meant something to me. I always considered Sirius and me brothers, but he actually just said it.  
  
"Um... Kemmy, why don't you be the victim," said the Professor. "Now, James and Kemmy, I want you to meet sometime this week to practice re- enacting the death scene. James, you supposedly killed Kemmy for self- defense. We are going to watch their little skit, but then pretend like we never saw it. Now I need one person to defend James and we'll have a prosecutor. The rest of you can be jurors."  
  
Just peachy. I get to spend time with Kemmy. She thinks me and Sirius are the hottest things alive and now I'll have to meet with her to... Wait a minute. I don't _have_ to. I _must_! Yes. I have a plan. Just watch this.  
  
After class, Professor Longbottom asked to see me privately.  
  
"Whatever," I said.  
  
"Are you all right?" he questioned. "You seemed a little too quiet to be believable."  
  
"I'm fine," I lied. "You sure? Everything okay with family? Friends?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
  
"Okay, but if you ever want to talk..."  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Well, I gotta go. Catch you later."  
  
"What'd he want?" asked Remus as I caught up with him and Sirius in the hall.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I replied. I didn't want to tell them that even my teachers could see how depressed I was.  
  
"Well I wish I had to meet up with Kemmy," said Sirius enviously. "Think of the possibilities..."  
  
"Dude, you want her, she's yours. I'm not standing in the way," I said. Well, maybe I'd need to borrow her for a few seconds.  
  
"Really? Well, in that case I'll ask her out later."  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
At lunch, Cissa came over and sat with Kemmy and me. We were a few seats down from the Maurauders.  
  
"So Kemmy," I said. "You get to spend time outside of class with James! Isn't that awesome?"  
  
"It would be, Lily, but he's _your boyfriend_, remember?" she said.  
  
"He is?" I said nonchalantly. "I thought I'd dumped him this morning."  
  
Narcissa showed me a knowing glance. After all, I'd told her about the plan.  
  
Kemmy, however, shrieked, "You _what_?!"  
  
"He's such an asshole," I said casually. "I can't believe I ever started liking him before."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry," said Kemmy.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"In that case, you wouldn't mind if I-"  
  
"Feel free," I interrupted. "Actually, fuck him if you want."  
  
My eyes filled with tears and I ran out of the Great Hall before I broke down.  
  
(James's POV)  
  
"Whoa, what's with Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
I turned and saw her sprinting out of the Great Hall, crying like mad. I got up to go after her, automatically, but Remus pulled me down.  
  
"Do you want to ruin this plan?"  
  
"Screw the plan! I have to go see what she's crying for!"  
  
"If you go anywhere near her, she's bound to curse you into oblivion," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, you snapped at her in DADA today, too, Sirius," said Remus. "I'll go."  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
"Lily!" a voice yelled after me. "Lily! Wait up!"  
  
I turned and saw Remus coming after me. Was fraternizing with the enemy's friend okay? I liked Remus.  
  
"What?" I sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't _do_ this!" I sobbed. "I can't live like this! It'll kill me!"  
  
"You can't do what?" he asked. "Be without James?"  
  
"No! Don't talk to me about him! I hate him!"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"I hate him!" I shrieked.  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"I HATE HIM!" I screamed even louder.  
  
"LILY! Stop!"  
  
I totally broke down in Remus' arms. He hugged me awkwardly.  
  
"Shh... Lily, you need to tell me what happened. You can't hate him that much. Come on."  
  
"Yes," I nodded. "Yes, I can. Just watch."  
  
"Lily, I don't think he did anything to you. He's heartbroken." Oops. There goes our plan. So much for him hating her. Oh well.  
  
"He doesn't give a shit about me," I said.  
  
"Lily, you're trying to dislike him so much it hurts to watch."  
  
"Well then close your eyes," I said, moving away from him. "I gotta go."  
  
I ran back to the Head Dorm. Man, I wanted to give up the stupid plan. But that little part of me was pushing. Pushing me to stay away from James until he came back begging for me. But he had pride. Yes, James did. And I knew it would take him a while to overcome that pride and realize he needed me.  
  
(James's POV)  
  
"Well?" I asked as Remus came back.  
  
"A couple points," he started. "One, I'm really afraid that she's losing it. Two, she insists that she hates you. I mean, she _really_ insists. Oh, and also, she now knows that you're heartbroken. Our plan is down the tubes."  
  
"Oh dear God," I whispered. "_Why_ is she doing this? Why?" I yelled. "What the _hell_?"  
  
I picked up my bag and left for the Head Dorm. Lily was laying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. I had the urge to go shake her and scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" but resisted. I punched the pillows on my own bed for a few minutes, then exhausted, I fell asleep.  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
After checking to see that James was sleeping (I almost laid down next to him), I crept out in search of another certain boy.  
  
I found Lucius walking around in the halls with Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
He saw me and said, "I'll talk to you later, Rod. Hey, Lily."  
  
Talk about immediate appeal.  
  
"Hey, Lucius. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Wanna run down to the kitchens and grab a coffee?"  
  
"Love to," I replied. "Do you know I just broke up with James?"  
  
"Really..." he said. "That's awesome. I mean- sorry, I know you liked him a lot." He grimaced at this.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Really. He's such a bastard. And that also means I'm single now."  
  
"That's cool. Cuz I am too."  
  
"So does that mean you wanna go out with me?" I asked.  
  
"I do if you do."  
  
"Great!" I replied. "It's official. You're my boyfriend."  
  
Wow. This was simple.  
  
He took my hand and held it as we walked down to the kitchens.  
  
Now that I think about it, Lucius wasn't that bad. That is, if you were on his good side.


	10. Kemmy and the Trouble She Brings

Exciting exciting chapter!!! Read and review purdy please!! Thank u!

Lucius and I sipped lattes while holding hands and walking around the castle.

"We've only got a few minutes before breakfast is over," I said. "I should be getting my books and stuff."

"Oh fine," said Lucius.

I felt awkward going to kiss him. What was wrong with me? I'd made out with plenty of guys before James ever came along. Hell, I'd kissed Lucius before!

I brushed my lips against his and turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me hard. He brushed his tongue against my lips until I finally gave in and let his sweetness in my mouth, all the while knowing this was wrong, very wrong. And his grip on my wrist I _hurt_ ! But then, Malfoy was always and forever will be very controlling and demanding, whether he means it or not. If this was one of James's kisses, I'd be loving it. But it was Lucius. I loved James; how could I be kissing I _Lucius_ ?

It was all too much. I pulled away, wished him a good day, and left to get my books.

(James's POV)

"Hey, Jamesie! Look! It's Lily walking into your room _naked_ !" said Sirius' voice.

I opened my eyes, jumped off my bed, and went, "Where?!"

Sirius and Remus sat there laughing to death.

"Well fuck you," I said. "Man, I was so I _happy_ for a second there."

"Well _I'm_ still happy," said Sirius. "Kemmy said yes!"

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered. "She's fancied you since first year."

"It's time for class," said Remus. "And James, you have Quidditch tonight."

"First sign of madness, acting like a daily planner," said Sirius. "Remus, you have Jamesly got to get a girlfriend."

"Actually," said Remus. "I asked out Amelia in Hufflepuff."

"Oooh, that sexy brunette with blue eyes?" asked Sirius. "That's awesome!"

"Congrats, Moony," I said, now feeling left out because I didn't have a girlfriend.

"Thanks. Well, let's go."

That night, I had plans to meet Kemmy in the Gryffindor common room at nine, after my Quidditch practice and a shower. Sirius and Remus were out and about, and I saw Lily leave the Head Dorm with Narcissa.

I sat in a chair by the fire while waiting for Kemmy, pondering my life and Lily for about ten minutes. Oddly, no one was in the common room.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of my life; with Lily at my side, everything was perfect. Without her, I was absolutely nothing.

I ruffled up my hair a little bit but then remembered that Lily loved that, so I smoothed it down again. Damn.

"Hey, James," said Kemmy, sitting down in an armchair across from me and pulling back her blond spiral curls.

"Oh hi, Kem." No emotion in my voice at all.

"So, do you have any ideas as to why you're out to kill me?"

"Um... not really..."

"Me neither," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Well, technically, weren't you out to kill me first, but I ended up killing you for self-defense?"

"Right," she agreed. "So then why was _I_ out to kill I _you_ ?"

"Let's make it good," I said. "Not a stupid reason."

"How about you were trying to sexually harass me," Kemmy started, "so then I tried to kill you, but then you killed me in self-defense?"

Wow. She was playing into my hands.

"Okay," I agreed. "Sure."

"So how does this start?" she asked.

I moved over to the chair next to her.

"Well how about it starts with me trying to kiss you," I suggested in a low and sexy voice.

"Gladly," she whispered back.

I gave her a light kiss to see if it was okay, and when she didn't refuse, I kept going. She ran her hands through my hair, and pretty soon she was straddling me and we were making out. I kept thinking, I Just pretend it's Lily. It's Lily. This is disgusting. I'm not kissing Kemmy. It's Lily. _Why_ was I doing this anyway? To make Lily jealous? She wasn't even here to see me!

"Oh, James," Kemmy moaned as I kissed her neck.

I was on a roll. I just kept going. I slid my hands under her shirt. She moaned into my mouth even louder.

The portrait hole swung open.

"Jamesie! Kemmy! Yoohoo! Hey, Kemmy! Lily and Narcissa are here looking for you, Kem! Jame- oh..." Sirius' face fell.

Kemmy jumped off of me and pulled down her shirt.

I looked at everyone who had just walked in.

Sirius' face was just getting over the shock phase and was morphing into anger and disgust. Kemmy I _was_ his girlfriend.

Remus just stood there with his mouth hanging open, as if he were saying, "How could you do this to Sirius _or_ Lily?"

Lily, well she just kept up her act (if, indeed, she was putting up one). She shrugged and dragged Narcissa (who was just frozen) out of the portrait hole.

Kemmy ran up crying to her room.

"So, I'll just be going..." I said to Sirius and Remus. I tried walking to the portrait hole, but Sirius got there first and blocked the way.

"You said she was mine," he said dangerously. "You know, she's the first girl I ever felt this way about. I like her a lot, James. Do you have no respect for that? Just because Lily saw your true personality and left you doesn't mean you have to go around messing with my girlfriend."

This was the first time I'd ever seen Sirius act so close to his name. This new Sirius had no hint of a smile or joke on his face. I was actually _scared_ of him.

"I- can I explain?"

"Explain to the nurse how you got this!"

Sirius punched me square in the jaw. Hard. I heard something crack and staggered back. My whole face felt numb. But I had Quidditch strength.

I sent a fist flying into Sirius' nose. Blood flew everywhere.

"Guys, stop!" cried Remus.

Soon Sirius and I were rolling around, doing as much damage to each other as possible. Remus was just standing there, looking horrified.

"WOULD YOU GUYS FREAKIN' STOP!" yelled Remus eventually.

By this time people had come down from their dorms to see what all the ruckus was about.

Sirius and I rolled away from each other and just laid on the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding in various places. My jaw was swollen to a few times its usual size, and I was sure it was broken.

"Let's get out of here," said Remus.

I tried opening my mouth to say okay, but my jaws wouldn't open. I nodded instead.

"Can you stand up?" asked Remus. He gave me and Sirius a hand up and dragged us out of the common room.

"That was absolutely despicable on both your parts," lectured Remus as we made our way up to the hospital wing. "James, I can't believe you had the nerve to do that! Totally out of character. I'm really disappointed. But Sirius, you should have discussed it rationally. Really, what did you get out of a fistfight other than a night in the hospital wing?"

"I got the satisfaction of knowing that I hurt him and I didn't care how much I got hurt in return," said Sirius grimly.

"What do you have to say, James?" asked Remus.

I pointed to my jaw.

"Ha! I broke that for you," laughed Sirius.

"This is ridiculous." Remus shook his head. "James, when you can talk, we're going to have a long discussion about our behavior. And then some apologies."

"No way am I apologizing," refused Sirius. "Nope. Ah, damn it." He held his robe sleeve under his nose as it started t bleed again.

I only shrugged. Yeah, I did owe Sirius a big apology and I knew it. He was only justified in punching me like that.

"Here we are," said Remus, opening the door for us and following us in.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! What have you done _this_ time?!" shrieked Madam Crap. That was seriously her last name. I loved her.

"They got into a fistfight," explained Remus. "We think James's jaw is broken. He can't talk."

"Up on the beds! The both of you!" ordered Crappy (which is what we called her). "Let's see, it's 10 o'clock; you'll have to stay the night."

"I'll stay with," said Remus.

(Lily's POV)

I acted indifferent until Narcissa and I were out in the corridor.

"Oh MY God! How DARE he! I mean, dude! Come on! One, I thought he like me! And, two, there's the fact that she's Sirius' girlfriend! Just unbelievable! And-" I let out a frustrated scream.

"Calm down, Lily," soothed Narcissa. "You were kissing Lucius, too, remember?"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

"Do you think Kemmy's okay?" asked Narcissa.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I said. "She was making out with _James_ !"

"Well, Sirius caught her, so I don't think she'll be too happy."

"Just give her a second before we go to her," I said.

We sat down on the cold stone floor by a knight of armor.

A few minutes later, we heard Sirius' voice. "Ah, damn it."

"Quick, hide!" Narcissa whispered. She shoved me into the niche behind the knight and followed me in.

Sirius, James, and Remus walked by. James looked like he'd broken his jaw (my poor baby!) and Sirius' nose was bleeding like hell.

"Oh!" I let out a gasp.

"They probably beat each other up," whispered Cissa.

As soon as they rounded the bend, we stepped out and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone was standing in the common room talking about, presumably, the fight.

We marched up to Peter and Frank, who were discussing together. Peter shot a nasty glare at me.

"Dude, what have you got against me?" I asked him.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "We're here cuz we're looking for Kemmy."

"Yeah, did she go upstairs?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Peter snapped.

"Cut the crap, wiseass," I swore at him. "I hate you; you hate me. The world goes around. Just tell me where she is. I'm not asking you to be my friend."

"She's upstairs, probably in her room," answered Frank.

"Just go and leave us alone," said Peter.

"For sure," I said. "Let's go, Cissa."

Kemmy was on her bed, on her stomach, crying her heart out.

"Kemmy, are you okay?" asked Cissa. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "It was all too good; I couldn't stop." Here she paused to blow her nose loudly. "I mean, I know I'm an awful person, and I did that to Sirius and all, and I just feel so _bad_ !"

Now I started being mad at Kemmy, too. She was stealing my James!

"It's okay; you're not an awful person. You just made an awful mistake," said Cissa. "You need to go to the hospital win and apologize to Sirius."

"Hospital wing?"

"He and James beat each other up."

"It's no use; he won't take me back," sniffed Kemmy miserably.

"You'll never know if you don't try," I finally said. I wanted Kemmy to get back together with Sirius (if, indeed, you considered them broken up) so I wouldn't have to worry about her and James.

"I guess," Kemmy obliged. "Will you come with?"

"Oh, um, sure..." I said.

"Let's go," said Narcissa.

We entered the hospital wing a few minutes later. James and Sirius looked pretty healed, but they were getting into bed, so they were probably staying the night. Remus was just resting in an armchair.

They all looked up when we came in.

"Oh, God help us," muttered Sirius, and he rolled his eyes.

James avoided eye contact with me and suddenly seemed very interested in his fingernails.

"We came because Kemmy needs to apologize," said Cissa. I pushed Kemmy forward (she had been hiding behind me).

"Sirius," she started. "I- well I know how cliché this must sound, but I didn't really mean anything I did with James. I just kind of fell into this lustful trap. It's you I like- not him. I mean, no offense, James. I like you as a friend and all. You know I've always thought you and James were hot, but I really had the crush on you. I thought that if you ever asked me out, it would be like a joke. So I didn't really believe you when you said you really liked me. I guess you really do- or did, at least. I want to say sorry for doubting you. Sorry for hurting you like I did. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm really sorry. I understand if you can't be with me, but just know that I'll always remember those few hours that I was yours."

"Kemmy, wow," said Sirius, apparently shocked. "You know why I never asked you out before? I was afraid of the same thing- that you'd think I was joking you. But I was- shall I say- _serious_ about you. But I was serious about you; now you realize that. But I just don't know if I could ever-"

"Don't say it," Kemmy interrupted. "You don't know if you could ever go out with me. It's okay. I understand."

"No, Kemmy, _you_ don't understand." Sirius shook his head. "What I mean is, I just don't know if I could keep going without you."

They both ran into each other's arms and kissed passionately.

Narcissa did a little, "Aww..."

James squirmed uncomfortably, and I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Sirius, you can resume this later," said Remus loudly. "But we're not done."

Sirius broke apart from Kemmy, smiling again, and looking much like the older Sirius. Then he looked at James (who looked downright depressed and sick) but he didn't get angry. He actually looked sympathetic.

"Look, Padfoot, I... I didn't really mean-" started James.

"Don't sweat it, man," laughed Sirius. "We all make mistakes. Lucky for you I can forgive one more of yours. And I shouldn't have punched you anyway. I'm sorry. Forgive me? After all, we're brothers, right?"

James grinned and hugged Sirius.

"Awesome," said Remus. "Well, now that's settled."

The world seemed perfect again. Perfect except for one little flaw- James and I weren't together, and I was still officially Lucius Malfoy's girlfriend.

Ugh.

Special thanks to all my reviewers so far!! You're the ones that help me keep going!

-Sarahlouhardy

-One Feather

-MML7sis

-yer-blues

-Unblemished Lamb

-blackdragonofdeath13

-imntrouble101

-Melyssa LaMacchia

-Midnightawoke2

-Tanya J Potter

-Bluetiger94

-Willow

-Jinger

-sweet-reminisce

-The all mighty and powerfulM

-dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt

-blood-witch17

-jess131346

-dramaqueen72

That's a lot, but I'm GREEDY!!! I WANT HUNDREDS OF REVIEWS!!!! Oh, well, sorry... I'm going insane again.. I'll try to update asap, but I need to think of some ideas for the next chapters.

Also, here's the character's schedule and who's in what house (I don't have the houses quite full yet) just fyi.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday- Charms, Potions, CoMC, Transfig

Tuesday/Thursday- DADA, Charms, Potions Transfig

Wednesday night- Astronomy

Tuesday/Thursday/Friday night- Quidditch

Gryffindor (Boys- James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Frank. Girls- Lily, Kemmy, ???)

Slytherin (Boys- Lucius, Snape, Theodore Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange. Girls- Narcissa, Bertha Jorkins, Bella Lestrange, ???)

Ravenclaw (Boys- Kevin whodoesn'thavealastname, ??? Girls- Rita Skeeter, Dolores Umbridge, Cecil whoalsodoesn'thavealastname, ???)

Hufflepuff (Boys- Amos Diggory, Mundungus Fletcher, ??? Girls- Jamie idonthavealastnameforhereither and Amelia norhereither, ???)

Also, please note that I know that some people in actual Harry Potter books are much older or younger than Lily and James and wouldn't actually be in their year, but they are in my fanfic to make it better, like Lucius, the Lestranges, Narcissa, Bertha Jorkins, Rita Skeeter, Umbridge, Amos, and Dung. Plus some I made up. Yes I bet u could tell.

One more thing, I'm noticing that some of u are reading but not reviewing! Please do review if you read; I'd love to know who u are and how many people read my stories!

Ttyl!


	11. Happiness in the Midst of Tragedy

_i__ You took my heart and ran away  
Forever in my heart you'll stay  
No matter what we've been through  
I'm going to keep on loving you  
  
It's not the way that I feel  
Cause I'm really in love with you  
You stole my heart then you ran away  
What am I to say, I love you anyway_

_My love for you will never change  
Cause I still feel the same way  
The love I have for you will never grow old  
  
My life had changed because of you  
And I need you right here with me  
There's no substitute for you  
As far as I can see  
You're the one for me  
  
Every night and day  
Thinking of you by my side  
Here with me is where you ought to be _

(Lily's POV)

The next morning I woke up and saw that James wasn't in his room. Oh, yeah. He was in the hospital wing. I got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Kemmy had stayed the night with the Maurauders (ahem. cough. Sirius. cough.) and I didn't want to talk to anyone else in Gryffindor, so I went to sit by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Ah, my Lily dear," cooed Lucius.

"Hey, guys," I said. "How are you?"

"Eh... just fine now that you're here," replied Lucius.

Narcissa and I rolled our eyes.

I picked at my pancakes but I didn't have much of an appetite. That partly had to do with the fact that Lucius' hand was slowly creeping up my leg.

After a few more minutes of would-be harassment and staring at my food, the Maurauders finally entered the Great Hall. I could see them looking for me (save Sirius, perhaps; he was laughing his head off with Kemmy).

Just as James's eyes found me, I said to Lucius, "I should be going. See you at Potions." Then I kissed him.

I walked out of the Great Hall past the Gryffindor table. As I neared James, I whispered, "Take _that_ ."

He just gave me this desperate look I'd never seen on anyone before. In his face I saw love, hurt, anger, depression, jealousy, and want. His eyes also looked like they were full of tears.

I made eye contact with him and almost cried myself. I wanted to run over to him and hug all his sadness away. Oh God.

Charms went fine, and Potions was nothing short of torture. I'd forgotten that James, Severus, and I were working on the Polyjuice Potion together.

Snape kept smiling at me suggestively, but I couldn't bring myself to flirt with him in front of James, especially since I'd already kissed Lucius with James watching that morning.

James just kept his eyes down and carried on with his work the whole time.

(James's POV)

We all filed out of Potions a while later. Lily and Lucius were in front of me (holding hands, I might add).

"Calm down, James," said Sirius.

I realized I'd been gritting my teeth so hard that they were making grinding noises.

"Oh, sorry," I said, now keeping my emotions to myself.

In a few seconds I was bound to fucking curse Lucius to pieces.

My hand went to my wand, but Remus saw me and held my arm down.

"_No_ ," he said firmly.

Finally, Lily and Lucius were gone.

I kicked the stone wall. "God damn it!"

"James, just go tell her you're in love with her," suggested Sirius. "Then she'll either A) feel so bad that she'll go out with you even if she doesn't like you anymore or B) confess her undying love for you and I won't be able to get you off each other because you'll be either making out or making babies."

"Ha," I said.

"Well, Sirius might've juiced it up a little but those are pretty much the two possibilities," said Remus. "So just go for it."

I considered for a moment. "No. I will not show her that I'm weak."

Remus suddenly got very mad. "James Potter, shut the hell up and swallow your fucking pride. You're killing yourself and her. Just do it."

I wanted to be mad at Remus, but I couldn't because I knew he was right.

I sighed. "I'll try. I promise. But I can't guarantee you anything."

"Good. We're getting somewhere," said Sirius.

_Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair  
  
In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea  
  
Won't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel  
Are you sure that it's real  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry (oh no)  
Is he gonna stand by your side?_

_Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh_

(Lily's POV)

At lunch I sat by myself. Halfway through the mashed potatoes, a single owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter into my lap.

It read _Lily _on the front.

I slit it open and read:

_Lily,_

_It is my unfortunate duty to bring you this sad news. This past weekend, your parents were involved in a fatal car accident that brutally killed the both of them. There were no remains, and in their will they stated they did not wish to have a funeral or memorial service. May God be with them. If you need to talk, the rest of the staff and I will be here, as probably will be your friends. May you be helped in this sad time._

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

My spoon clattered to the marble floor. I started taking deep, wracking breaths. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't get up, though, I was so frozen with shock. I buried my head in my robe sleeves and let the tears fall. I was well aware that nearly half of the Great Hall was staring at me, but I didn't care. I sat there crying for a few minutes.

"Shall I get James for you?" whispered Sirius' voice in my ear.

True, the one thing in the world that I wanted that moment was James Potter. But I shook my head.

"No, it's not him," I sobbed.

I turned around and gave Sirius a huge hug.

He gently hugged me back and said jokingly, "Lils, I already have a girlfriend."

"I know, I know," I cried. "I just need someone to hug. My parents died."

"Holy shit," he whispered, holding me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

I just cried harder.

Soon Remus came over, accompanied with James (who stayed a few feet away).

"What now?" asked Remus.

Sirius whispered in his ear.

"Oh dear God," said Remus quietly. "I'm sorry, Lily."

He came over and gave me a hug.

Now Kemmy and Cissa arrived, and soon they knew the news and were crying with me.

(James's POV)

What would happen if I walked over there and hugged her? Would she hold me tight or push me away? Was it worth a try? Of course. Having Lily in my arms again was worth more than anything.

I slowly walked over to her and everyone else moved away. Sirius nodded his encouragement to me, as did Remus.

I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me through tear-stained eyes. God, she was beautiful even when her eyes were puffy and her nose was all blotchy.

I opened my arms and she ran into them immediately. I held her so close that she felt like a part of me.

"Oh God, Lily, I'm so sorry for everything," I said. "For your parents, for my behavior..."

"It's okay, it really is," she said. "And I'm the idiot. I always knew you liked me. Why was I testing you? Why?"

"I don't know, Lils," I replied, still holding her tighter and burying my face in her hair, memorizing her scent. "I just know I love you."

"James, I love you, too. I never stopped. And I need your help even more now that my parents are gone."

"You can get through this," I comforted. "I have faith in you."

"And your faith is all I need," she answered.

We stood there for a couple minutes, crying silently together.

"What the hell is this?" said a voice.

I turned and saw Lucius.

"She doesn't need you," I said. "She's mine."

"Oh yeah?" snarled Lucius. "Unless something just happened, she's still _my_ girlfriend."

"Something _did_ just happen, whitey boy," I spat. "She dumped you."

"What?!" asked a bewildered Lucius. "Lily, honey, tell me this isn't true."

"I don't know; you tell me," Lily said. "Here I am, in James's arms. What does it look like?"

Lucius let out a frustrated sigh. "What about what we had together?"

"What did we have?" Lily asked innocently. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but we had nothing. This may sound bitchy, but yes, I was using you."

"Fine, you whore!" shouted Lucius.

"Don't you ever call her that," I threatened.

"I thought I just had," said Lucius.

"Regrettably," I said.

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy was hit with five spells, one each from me, Sirius, Remus, Kemmy, and Narcissa.

He keeled over on the Great Hall floor, covered in fungus and whatnot.

Up till now, all the teachers had been watching. Now, they all ran over.

"Enough!" they shouted.

"RUN!" screamed Sirius. We all sprinted to the Head Dorm, the teachers at our heels.

We slammed the door behind us and I sealed it with a quick charm.

We all collapsed on the couches or the rug, whichever was closer.

"Damn, ain't we slick," commented an out-of-breath Sirius.

"More like screwed," corrected Kemmy. "We ran away from the professors."

"I don't think we'll get in trouble," panted Remus. "After all the stuff with Lily's parents."

"Yeah, we're all really really really sorry," said Cissa. "Anything you want at all, we can do for you."

My tears started to fall again. "They were so fucking young!" Lily explained. "And it was so sudden!"

"Well, if it's any comfort, my parents like support Voldemort and my brother like joined his ranks, so I ran away and I live with James now. So I consider my parents dead," said Sirius.

"Yeah, you can come over to my house for the holidays, of course," I offered. "And after school, who knows." Secretly, I planned to marry her then.

"Oh, you guys are so nice," Lily cried.

She buried her face in my chest and continued her sobs.

Somewhere, somehow, I knew she'd make it through this.

A/N: The two songs in this are You Took My Heart by Usher and Girlfriend by N Sync.

The next chapter is coming soon!!! It's pretty good! Thanks to all who reviewed and keep doing it!!


	12. Tattoos and Sex

_Author's note: This chapter does contain explicit sexual scenes, but I kept this rating at PG-13 because no one read it at R. If you're uncomfortable with it, please don't read the bad part. There will be warnings when the bad part starts and stops. Thanks! _

During the next month, many things occurred. Each morning in the Daily Prophet, a new murder by Lord Voldemort was report. This only succeeded in further pissing off many students and teachers. Lily, day by day, began to overcome her grief at her parents' death. And, at a faster rate, Lily and James and Kemmy and Sirius fell more and more in love with each other. Remus ended up breaking up with Amelia but was now quite serious with Narcissa (it's a small world after all…). James's Quidditch practice also went will with him as captain, and their first match was that first week of October. And last but not least, the animosity between James and Lucius grew evermore.

(Lily's POV)

This particular Wednesday evening, Kemmy and Narcissa were out, so I was left with the Maurauders in the Gryffindor common room.

"If I recall correctly," started Sirius, "at the beginning of term, Lily, you promised to become a Maurauder and become an Animagus and get a tattoo."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forget about that," I muttered. "Yes, I promised. When do you want to do this?"

"We can do the tattoo right now," said Remus. "I have that book upstairs."

"Now?" I repeated.

"As good as any other time," said James.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs so no one sees," said Sirius.

"I have an idea," I said as we settled on Remus' bed. "I say I tattoo the words Princess Tiger Lily around my belly button, alternating each letter black and orange."

"Cool," said the boys.

"Ah, here it is," said Remus, pulling out a book titled Permanent Self-Modification Spells.

"You have to have someone else do it for you," said Sirius.

"I will," offered James, skimming through the article in the book. "Okay, you have to imagine your tattoo clearly in your mind."

I thought hard about it encircling my navel.

"_Tattoo permanental imagio_!" James chanted, pointing his wand at my stomach region.

"Let's see," said Remus.

I pulled up my sweater to reveal a perfect tattoo- just as I'd imagined it. No pain involved.

"Sexy," James commented.

"James, she could be wearing a poncho and a kilt and you'd still think it was sexy," said Sirius.

We all laughed lightly.

Later that night, at 10 o'clock, we met up with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years and the Hufflepuffs for Astronomy.

We studied two of the moons of Jupiter: Io and Europa. It was a real bore, compared to what happened later that night.

After class, I got into a lily-scented bath around midnight. I closed my eyes and inhaled the aroma.

James knocked on the door. Of course, I assumed it was James because only he and I lived in the Head Dorm.

"Come in," I said, making sure the bubbles were covering all of me.

He walked in wearing an undershirt and crimson boxers. Nice.

Why are you taking a bath at midnight?" asked James, obviously trying to see through the bubbles.

"Because," I replied.

He sat on the edge of the porcelain tub and played with my soaked curls.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said.

"Me? Well I'm thinking," I began, "mostly about how sexy you look right about now. What about you?"

"Well, I'm trying to remember the spell that dries small bodies of water so I can get rid of these damn bubbles," James answered.

I splashed him lightly.

"Hey, you got me wet," he frowned, splashing back.

"Very observant today," I said sarcastically, flicking his knee.

"Sorry," he replied. "It's too late for me to think straight. Ah yes, _aqua parchos_."

The bathwater instantly evaporated.

I let out a scream and covered my "private parts" with my hands. "James Potter! How dare you!"

**_WARNING!!!! THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT WANT TO WITNESS THIS STOP READING NOW!!!!! _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Of course, I couldn't cover _everything_. Some (actually much) of my breasts was showing. James was just gawking.

I looked down and saw that he was becoming hard _fast_ .

I loosened up and moved one of my hands to pat his erection, now fully revealing my breasts.

Then he pulled me out the bathtub, and we both laid on the warm rug on the bathroom floor.

"I want you," whispered James.

"Take me, take all of me," I answered, looking deep into his eyes.

"It's my first time," he said.

"Me too," I replied. "I trust you."

He smiled and kissed me gently yet passionately, taking my breasts into his hands.

I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed my nipples.

He kissed his way down my jawbone and neck until he was nibbling on my pert nipples.

I let out a little scream of delight and pulled off his undershirt.

He licked around my navel, where I'd just got my tattoo, while his fingers walked up and down my inner thighs.

I slid my hands into his boxers and rubbed his erection as he slid his tongue into me and around my clitoris.

We both moaned at the pleasure we were giving each other.

I pulled down on his boxers to signify that I was ready.

"Hurry," I urged.

He slid his boxers down the rest of the way, and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you," he whispered.

I grinned and replied, "I love you, too."

He penetrated me slowly so I could get used to it.

At first there was a sharp, tearing pain and I gripped his tanned and muscular shoulders with my nails, but then it dulled into a gentle aching pleasure.

He went in all the way, and we started a rhythm together, all the time never leaving each other's gaze, love etched in our faces.

After some more moans and screams, we started to climax. My world shattered into a million pieces and I saw stars everywhere.

We both fell into a sweaty heap on the rug.

"Wow," I said weakly.

"That," he panted, "was the best experience of my life."

"I love you like you could never imagine," I professed.

"If this was something to go by, I can sure imagine," he said.

I laughed gently and fell asleep in his arms.

**_NASTY PART DONE!!! THOSE OF YOU WHO WEREN'T WITH ME CAN READ AGAIN NOW! _**

The next morning we awoke around 7:30.

As we got dressed, we must've said "I love you" fifty times.

I walked gingerly down to breakfast, feeling pain in places I had never hurt before.

"Can I sit with the girls?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

I gave him a chaste kiss goodbye and called Narcissa to sit with Kemmy and me.

"Well good morning!" I said cheerfully, slathering some toast with marmalade. "It's an oh-so-good day and I'm simply ravenous!"

"Oh dear God. I haven't seen you this happy since who knows when!" commented Narcissa.

"Yeah," chorused in Kemmy. "What happened?"

They watched me wolf down my food as I stared at James, and suddenly something clicked in their heads.

"Oh my God! You had sex!" shrieked Narcissa.

"Shh!" I whispered, clamping my hand around her mouth. "Tell the whole world, why don't you?"

Suddenly I was engulfed.

"Was it good?"

"I told you it would be. I slept with Amos Diggory once, he wasn't good at all."

"James's hands look big. Did they feel good on you?"

"No wonder you're so hungry."

"Yes, it was good," I began. "And you're sick, Cissa. Why'd you sleep with Amos when you didn't love him? Uh, yes, James's hands are nice. And please pass the eggs."

Kemmy handed me the desired food and said, "Well I was waiting to tell you guys, but, well, last week Sirius and I-"

"Don't tell me you did it, too," said Narcissa.

"Well, yeah…" smiled Kemmy.

"Then I guess I better 'fess up, too," Cissa shrugged.

"WITH REMUS?" Kemmy and I screamed.

Remus and the rest of the Maurauders looked over to us, and all six of us blushed like ripe tomatoes.

(James's POV)

I sat down between Sirius and Remus with a manic grin on my face.

I was only halfway through breakfast (_only_) when I realized they'd been staring at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked.

"Now Sirius is a very wise person," began Sirius.

I snorted.

"Really," he continued. "And Sirius is wondering exactly why James is very cheerful and quite out of it, and why he hasn't taken his eyes off Lily."

"And James says that is his personal information and would Sirius please stop talking in the third person," I said.

"Okay, I won't beat around the bush," said Sirius. "I know you slept with her."

"So," I shrugged.

"I knew because I acted the same way you're acting when _I_ did it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"The same reason you weren't going to tell me," replied Sirius.

"And for the same reason I haven't told you guys until now," said Remus.

"You're _that_ serious with Narcissa?" I asked him.

"I think we're in love now," said Remus with a dreamy look on his face.

"We are all lovesick fools," noticed Sirius.

"Cheers," I said, clinking orange juice glasses with the others.

"WITH REMUS?" we heard two girls scream. We looked over to the three girls and blushed.


	13. In Gryffindor Tower

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for such a long wait, but school started and I've been SOOOOO busy!!! I expect you can't wait for the next chapter (yeah right!!!) so here goes:

That night I dreamed of a werewolf chasing me as I ran, screaming bloody murder, through the forest. All of a sudden, a dazzling stag blocked the branch-littered path, and I knew I was safe. The stag came closer, and as I reached to touch it, it reared onto its hind legs and came thundering down to earth on me, crushing me, covering me with dirt, leaves, the pain, oh, the pain. I was thrashing, yelling insanely, kicking....

"Help me! I'm dying! Someone! Help!"

But then, I wasn't hurting anymore. Hooves weren't trampling me. I felt warm, cuddled. I stopped kicking around and opened my eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Deep hazel, gleaming, gorgeous eyes looked into my emeraled ones, and I felt love in that moment.

I looked around me; I had been running to James's room, not through "the forest."

"Oh, just a nightmare... a werewolf was chasing me and oh, speaking of werewolves, I know Remus is one."

"Ah. I see," said James blankly. "Do you want to discuss this tomorrow with the guys or now?"

"Well, now is..." - I glanced at my watch - "5:57 AM."

"Remus will be gone all today in the hospital wing; we best not disturb him," said James. "But Sirius'll be waking up in a half hour, more or less. I say we go pay him back for all the times he woke me up so early."

"Excellent," I replied. "Let me just slip on my nightgown."

James looked down. We hadn't noticed each others' apparel- James in boxers and a muscle shirt (_arms_ sexy sexy sexy _muscles_) and I in a simple white cotton nightshirt (not sexy, I know, but it serves the purpose and it was on top in my drawer. It's _actually _almost see-through, and I wasn't wearing anything underneath!).

We both blushed and looked up.

"I rather enjoy seeing you in evening attire," said James gentleman-ly.

"Oh shut up," I answered, turning to go grab my robe.

He pinched my butt _right there_!

"James Potter!" I shrieked. "Asshole!"

"And proudly, to boot." He chuckled to himself, trodding back into his room.

I sighed and grabbed a crimson silk robe off of the clothes hook on the back of my door and slipped on some fuzzy scarlet slippers.

I skipped merrily to the Gryffindor tower arm-in-arm with James (well, he kind of jogged along; I highly doub, as a guy, that he would want "to skip").

I creaked open the dor to find only curtains drawn around two of the beds- Sirius' and Peter's, the latter lying on his stomach with a spot of drool on his pillow (I saw after pulling away the curtain). Frank Longbottom, _obviously_, was gone because he was an early riser who studied in the library at the crack of dawn. I don't get the point of that. He _still _doesn't make good grades. Whatever.

James and I tiptoped to Sirius' four-post.

"You look," I whispered. "What if he slept in the nude?"

"Oh thanks, kill me," said James sarcastically.

He peered in and went, "Eeeew."

"See?" I said. "Now what if I'd have looked?"

"You'd have seen _Kemmy_ in there, too."

I gasped. "Is she _wearing _anything?"

"I don't know; she's under the sheets."

"Let's go," I said. "Before they wake up."

"Too late," he said.

We heard stirring behind the hangings.

James and I quickly and silently ran to the nearest place to hide- the shower. I silently closed the door in front of us and listened.

"Good morning, sunshine!" yawned Sirius.

Kemmy yawned back in response.

"You silly goose," said Sirius with a lisp. "You fell asleep here last night!"

"It's not my fault you're so _good_," giggled Kemmy.

"You're even better," giggled back Sirius in a girlie voice.

"I love you, Sirius," laughed Kemmy.

"Love you too, baby."

Silence then. Assumed making out. Some moans.

"Eeeew... I do _not _want to be here!" I whispered to James in a whiny voice.

"Like I do?" he said. "They're gonna wake up Peter!"

Kemmy was probably thinking along the same lines.

"Sirius!" she squealed. "Stop! That tickles! We're gonna wake up Peter. And I have to go shower and get my stuff."

"Shower with _me_!" suggested Sirius (James and I held our breath).

"I'd love to, but I really have to go," said Kemmy (big sigh).

"Fine, fine," mumbled Sirius. "See you at breakfast."

We heard Kemmy's footsteps down the stairs, followed by Sirius talking to himself.

"Well, I'll say... Goodness, that girl is something. Don't you think, Sirius? Yes, I do think. Maybe I should take a shower too. Yeah. That's a good idea. Then I shall go see what Jamesie and Tiger Lily are up to."

Footsteps approached and Sirius flung open the shower door.

All three of us screamed (well, I screamed. Boys don't scream. They just both said, "Holy fuck.").

Then we all started laughing hysterically. James and I clambered out of the shower wiping our eyes.

"Didn't have enough water or what?" smiled Sirius.

"No," I explained. "James and I came to talk to you, but Kemmy was there and you were waking up, so we had to hide!"

Sirius laughed. "You guys are something. What are we talking about?"

"Well, don't you have to take a shower first?" I asked.

"I guess... I'll be out in five minutes; we'll have enough time to talk." He glanced at his watch. "Damn! Couldn't you have had the decency to come a little bit later? I mean, it's 6:25! Breakfast is in one whole _hour_!"

"Payback time, baby," grinned James.

"Let's go, James," I said. "Sirius, we'll go get dressed and be right back in about ten minutes."

"Black, are you showering?" came the sleepy voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"No, Pettigrew, I'm just going to take off my clothes and sit under the water," answered Sirius caustically.

"Well hurry up," urged Peter. "Who's here?"

"Lily and James Pot- I mean, she's Evans..."

"Oh. Why the hell are they here, let alone this early?"

"Because Lily only saw us at the Whomping Willow yesterday telling her that Remus was a werewolf," Sirius stated the obvious. "I'm guessing she's after some sort of explanation."

"Eh..." said Peter. "Whatever. Just hurry."

Ten minutes later, Sirius was towelling his black hair on his bed while James and I sat on Remus' bed.

"Well, just to jump right into it, I'll explain," said James. "When Remus was five years old, he was playing in the woods in his neighborhood, a place that his mother had told him was dangerous. But of course, he didn't believe her. He stayed out too late on a full moon one night, and, well I bet you can guess that he was bit by a werewolf. He had to stay at St. Mungo's for a while, to heal the cut and all that great stuff, but now he's just a werewolf, I guess."

"That is so sad," I said quietly.

"Yup it is," said Sirius. "So on full moon every month, Peter transforms into a rat so he can slip between the Whomping Willow's branches and freeze the tree by pressing a knob, while James and I go in there with Remus during his transformation. The tunnel under the tree leads to the Shrieking Shack. See, he doesn't attack other animals, so James and I are safe as long as we stay as a dog and a stag. We just get him settled and get back to bed and then classes the next day."

"So then the next morning, Remus goes up to the hospital wing by himself and stays there until he feels a bit better and looks a little less pale?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We've been Animagi since fifth year. Before that, Remus hadn't even told us. He and Madam Crap would go to the tree, she'd perform a spell that freezes it, and he'd go in. You know, that tunnel was built for him. But after fifth year, he convinced her that he knew the charm now, and so she didn't go anymore. That's when we finally could go with him," said James.

"I can't wait to help too. When I'm a tiger," I said eagerly. "When can we start? I feel so bad for Remus that I want to help right away!"

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday... I guess we have free time to start then..." said James. "We'll see."

Then Peter ambled out of the shower with a towel tied around his waist, several flabs of fat hanging around his stomach.

He stopped in front of us three and said, as though he were embarassed, "Can I apologize?"

Sirius, James, and I looked at each other in disbelief. Should we trust him? Was he really sorry?

"I really want to say sorry because I was just not for trusting Lily because I was jealous because I never had a girlfriend and it's just so horrible being fat and ugly and I hang around you guys because you made me feel better and popular," he mumbled, without taking his eyes off the floor.

I looked at this kid and really felt sorry for him for once in my life. He was always in the shadows of the three greater Maurauders. He must have felt left out. I mean, hell, he was stupid, fat, ugly, everything he said.

Sometimes I do random acts of kindness, and I guess this was one of them. "Well, Sirius and James, I think that I might want to give him another chance," I said.

"Um... well, Sirius, what do you think?" asked James.

"Eh... _one _more chance, Pettigrew. Screw it up and you will never, and I repeat _never_ be our friend anymore. Got it?"

"Thank you!" squeaked Peter, sounded quite like a rat right there.

"Wow, I never knew someone wanted to be my friend so much," smiled Sirius.

"Come on, everyone, let's go to breakfast!" I announced in a cheerful mood.

Today was starting out well.

Well, I'm not sure if it was all that good for making you wait that long, but really, it was an important chapter. They had to get Peter back to trust him for being their Secret Keeper later. Yeah to it was significant. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up; I'm not even sure what the hell I'm going to write! I think, to allow me time, it'll be up within 3 weeks. But, it could be sooner (like 1 week!!) if I'm motivated by your reviews!! So press that little button down there and do your thang!!! lol thanks a lot!!

iluvdraco4eva (i should so change that to iluvjames4eva; my draco phase is so over; go JAMES!! WOO HOO!! YEAH SEXY!!)


	14. The Order of the Phoenix

At lunch, Dumbledore made a couple announcements.

"First of all," he began, "I'd like to meet with all seventh years during break after this in the Rodniffyrg Lecture Hall. We have some matters to discuss."

There was a murmur of curiosity throughout the Great Hall.

"Did we do something bad?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Secondly!" boomed the headmaster over the commotion. "As I'm sure you all know, the Halloween Ball is in just about three weeks!"

There was an effusion of clapping and whistling.

"Remember the one basic rule: to attend, you _must_ be in costume! It doesn't matter whether or not you have a date, but get dressed up! It will be on Friday, October 31st, from 8-11 PM. Our Head Boy and Girl, Lily and James Potter, oh I'm sorry, Lily _Evans_, will be arranging this."

The school erupted in laughter. Oh, Lily Potter. I was bright red, and James was just chuckling along with the crowd.

"If you two would just meet with me after dinner today in my study to discuss that," added Dumbledore, quite unperturbed. "Everyone is dismissed."

"Hey, Lily _Potter_, what do you think this meeting is about?" asked Sirius, getting up and taking Kemmy's hand.

"Padfoot, shove it."

Sirius kept laughing until I smacked him upside the head. It wasn't _that _funny.

In a few minutes, we were all seated and Dumbledore, along with Professor Longbottom, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress (also the Transfiguration teacher, but that didn't have anything to do with the current subject).

"We've gathered you here to discuss some pretty important current events," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure you all have either been reading the Daily Prophet or you have heard about this. Either way, this major issue is Lord Voldemort."

The class shuddered.

"Now, you're going to be hearing some things about calling him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He Who Must Not Be Named' or other pointless names like that. I highly encourage you not to. Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself."

Many students, along with Professor Longbottom, nodded their heads.

"Just to make sure we're all on the same page, let me explain to you the inner workings of this Voldemort's mind," continued Dumbledore. "Basically, he's obsessed with power. He's got it into his head that the best wizards are pure-blooded. That's quite an irony, considering he's only a half blood. Maybe you've heard of a muggle that had these same standards. His name was Adolf Hitler, and he was on a similar conquest in the forties. Yes, well, that's beside the point. Now this Lord Voldemort wizard- very few people know that he graduated here, from Hogwarts, about thirty years ago."

"Damn..." whispered James.

"His real name is Tom Riddle-"

"I know him!!!!!!" shouted Sirius.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "Would you define 'know him?'"

"No, not personally," laughed Sirius. "When I was in detention I shined a trophy that had Tom Riddle's name on it. I don't know why, though..."

"Yes, I remember that trophy," reminisced Dumbledore. "But, staying on topic, no one ever thought that Tom would turn out the way he did. He was the smartest student that has ever gone through Hogwarts. Ever."

"Excuse me?!" interrupted James.

"Oh please," I whispered, clamping my hand over his mouth.

"_Moving on_," continued Dumbledore. "He was Head Boy, this Tom Riddle. Perfect scores. Yet he always seemed distant. He associated with a few of his close friends. No one ever knew what they were up to. He never got in trouble, though. Well we know now what they were doing. They were planning for this elimination of Lord Voldemort's. They're trying to eliminate the half-blood (or less) race completely from this earth, starting with people with any magical blood in them, eventually murdering all Muggles as well. What would be left is barely anyone. You can hardly find purebloods anywhere these days. I know the Potters and Blacks are... let's see... oh yes, Lucius, the Malfoys are pureblood... I think that's it for our school. No, Pettigrew, you are too, aren't you?"

Peter nodded his head timidly.

"Yes. Well Voldemort has this band of supporters that he calls his Death Eaters. Only purebloods are allowed to be Death Eaters, and they are tied to him until death. They do his dirty work for him."

Everyone let the information sink in and contemplated the awfulness of it all.

"The reason I have gathered you all is to propose an idea to you. You, as the oldest students of the school, are the wizarding world's best hope. You can be our new Healers, our new dragon keepers, our new department heads in the Ministry of Magic, the new teachers here at Hogwarts, perhaps. Those are all great fields, but I wanted to suggest something else. Now, more than every with the rise of Voldemort, we are in need of Aurors. _Dark wizard fighters_. We must outnumber the Death Eaters to conquer them. With your help, I wish to found a group, the Order of the Phoenix. Led by me, we will start defense classes and planning and strategizing as soon as we get ourselves organized. Once you graduate, you work for the Order. You leave it only for emergency purposes. We don't want people turning spies."

Some people nodded, impressed, others seemed horrified to do such a thing that would take so much courage, and some people (cough:Lucius:cough) suppressed laughs. That ass.

"If you are at all interested, please sign up here on this parchment; I shall get in contact with you within the next few days."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" I jumped. "A real Auror job right away!"

"Psh... Ya!" agreed James.

"Well Hunnybuns, if you're in, I'm in," said Sirius, earning a glare from James. "What about you, Kemmy?"

"Um... you know, if you can take it, so can I. I won't have to go to more school after Hogwarts, either."

"Well, Pettigrew?"

"I don't think I'd have much use... I'm so stupid, you know..."

"Oh, come on," said Sirius. "There's got to be something for you to do there."

"Oh well, I guess," said Peter reluctantly.

"You're all sure you want to do this, right?" I checked. "There's no backing out. You do realize we could die?"

"Me? Die? Never!" laughed James.

"You immortal," scoffed Sirius.

"I shall be thousands of years old when I start to wither away..." imagined James. "I'll have had hundreds and hundreds of children."

"Well if you're assuming that I'm mothering all of those children, count me _out_ of that immortality," I said.

We all laughed.

"Do you think we should go ask Remus if he wants to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah he will," said James definitely. "Just sign him up."

"If you're sure..."

"Yes yes," said Sirius.

We went up to add our names to the, shall I say, quite guessable list. There were, of course, us, plus Frank Longbottom (the son, as well as the teacher), no Slytherins (surprise!! surprise!!), Cecil and Kevin from Ravenclaw, and Amos, Dung, Jamie, and Amelia from Hufflepuff.

I made my way over to Narcissa.

"How come you're not on there, girl?" I asked.

Her eyes were red, as if she'd just been crying. She also kept shooting nasty glances toward Lucius.

"I can't marry him!" she burst out in tears, giving me a big hug.

"Woah," I said, planting my feet into the ground so as to not fall over. "Uh... Cissa, no one said you had to marry him."

"Yeah they did!" She blew her nose on my Hogwarts sweater.

"Eeeew!!" I shrieked. "Cissa, let's go outside and see what this is all about."

I told the rest of the group that I'd see them at Care of Magical Creatures and headed out to the lake with Narcissa.

After we'd found a comfortable spot of grass, I asked, "So what happened?"

"I- I-"- she hiccuped and went on- "my parents- hic!- sent me a letter saying -hic!- that I can't be -hic!- with Remus. _Ever_."

She broke down on me again. I pulled out a few tissues and gave them to her.

"Why did they do that?" I asked, truly horrified. What would happen if I wasn't allowed to see James???? AHHHHH!!!

"They said- oh Lily it's so stupid- they said he's -hic!- not a pureblood!"

"That is really gay."

"I know! And I have an arranged marriage with-" she let out a hopeless kind of last tear and completely fainted.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Come on, Cissa, up you go, to the Hospital Wing."

I wrapped her in my sweater (if somewhat boogie-stained) and levitated her to Crappy.

"What did she do?" the nurse asked suspiciously.

"She just fainted," I explained. "Stress, I suppose. Bad news."

"Well," said the nurse. "Tell your next teachers that she's going to be here until dinner, and you head on off so you don't miss class. She'll be fine here."

"Thanks a lot. I'll be back before dinner."

"All right."

I ran to catch up with the Maurauders to tell them the tragic story.

"Oh shit," said the boys. "Remus is going to be heartbroken."

"What about Cissa?" I said wildly. "She _fainted_!"

"I don't know," said James. "We have to do something. They were meant for each other."

"What the hell is this with pureblood shit?" asked Sirius furiously. "It sounds like either they're obsessed with inter-blood marriages or one or both of their families is full of Death Eaters."

"It can't be Narcissa's," I said. "They can't be Death Eaters. Maybe they want to stay pureblood, but they're not Death Eaters. Lucius, on the other hand, I swear I'm going to kill him..."

"You know what? Dumbledore'll know what to do," said Peter, speaking for pretty much the first time in long while. And that once, he actually had a good idea.

"Excellent, Peter!" I said. "Yes. James and I will talk to him when we go see him for the Halloween Ball planning."

"Yeah, and Remus will be out of the Hospital Wing by bedtime... we may or may not have to break the news to him..." said Sirius.

"Oh man, help us," prayed James.

"I have a feeling this is only a taste of the bad things to come."

Well, guys, I believe that was fairly soon! I did go on retreat with my class for a few days, or else I would have had it up by Monday. But oh well.

Thanks to the latest reviewers:

**Jinger**- No that chapter wasn't that bad. Lol. :) Actually, I'm not really sure why I had that whole stag crushing thing. It just came to me. I don't think it was a premonition, but then again, I work it into the story somehow. Tee hee.

**little-angel123452000**

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot- **No, you're right. That part of Draco will always live and thrive within me. :) Notice I always slip Lucius in this story. That's the Draco part of me _right _there! Yes I like the shower part too. It suddenly came to me, and I thought I had to write it.

**One Feather**- Yes, sir! Chapter up, sir!

**Xaina****-** James is trusting Lily a whole bunch because he loves her, deep down inside, he just hasn't realized it yet. He's never really talked to her, but he feels like he's known her his whole life. You were also going on about the first person you have sex with isn't the best; it's the third. Well I just had Narcissa say that. Personally, I believe if you love someone, that person will always be the best. It's about the love, man! :)

**Unblemished Lamb**- As you can see, I'm not done with my story and I don't think I will be for quite a few months. It'll be a long 'un. I do plan to finish this by the spring at the latest. Man I know that's a long time!

**Ano******

**the-insufferable-know-it-all******

Now press that little button. Yes... farther down... more more more... STOP! Now to the left, keep going. Okay! Right there! And... click! Woo hoo! Now type some stuff and review!


	15. More Bad News

Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! It switches a lot from view to view, but this is an awesome chapter!! LOTS of things happen! (Notice how this cycle works: You review, I write, you're happy, you review, I'm happy, I write!!)

Everyone was seated at the table for dinner, including Remus and Narcissa (she was at the Gryffindor table). There was a solemn silence. No one ate.

Cissa started crying on Remus' shoulder again. She'd told him while they were both in the Hospital Wing (it was private; no one else had heard what they did or how Remus took it). She fell into his lap as he put his head in his hands and rested it on the table.

I was so sad that I gave James a big hug.

Kemmy started crying as well.

"This is just bullshit," said Sirius. "Let's go."

We all walked in silence to the Head Dorm.

"There has to be a way around this," said James.

"I don't think there is," said Peter.

"Of course there is," I said. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"No, Lily, he's right. My life has been threatened if I don't go along with this," sobbed Narcissa.

"But-"

"It's fine," she said. "I'll just say goodbye and start my life as a Malfoy."

We all grimaced.

"Just let me get on with my life. It'll be easier if you don't talk to me again."

"Wait, Cissa-"

"Goodbye, guys."

She gave us each a hug in turn. We were all crying by the end, even Peter.

I squeezed her extra hard. "You'll always be my best friend," I choked out.l

She got to Remus and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I'll love you forever, Remus Lupin. You're a piece of me now. You'll be in my heart. I'll remember you."

Remus numbly hugged her for the last time.

"It was great knowing you all," she whispered as she walked out.

We just stared after her.

I had just lost my best friend. It was finally sinking in.

James and I quietly walked to Dumbledore's office, quickly putting on fake smiles so he wouldn't notice that anything was wrong.

"Welcome," he said. "Have a seat."

"So, the ball," I said.

"Yes, he said. "There's not much to tell except that you are in charge of everything- music, food, decorations. Arrange it all. You have no budget, so just come to me with the final bill. Keep it appropriate. Any questions?"

"Nope," said James as we turned to leave.

"But please," the Headmaster said, "you do know not to go on a shopping spree, right?"

We laughed and walked out.

The happy feelings only lasted that far. We became depressed again the next minute.

"I'm going to bed right away," I said. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Let me sleep in."

"All righty," said James.

I gave him a hug, whispered goodnight, and left to my room for another restless, nightmare-filled dream.

(Peter's POV)

An owl dropped a letter onto my bed.

I shrugged and opened it.

_Peter Pettigrew,_

_ We have never spoken before. This is Lord Voldemort, and I'm proposing a deal to you because you know James Potter well. Actually, it's a one-sided deal. You do this, or I kill you. If you're up to it, send this owl back straight away._

I dropped the letter and nearly fainted. Betray James? Or die? I didn't want to die! I was only 17! Decisions, decisions, decisions… I had no choice.

_Okay,_ I wrote back shakily. _What do you want me to do?_

Terribly afraid and feeling quite guilty, I slowly climbed into bed for a night that held no sleep for me.

(Lily's POV again)

Saturday and Sunday rolled along, and everyone pretty much stayed in bed.

Monday came, and I felt a sting of hurt when I saw Cissa walk into the Great Hall linked to Lucius Malfoy. Her face held a blank look. Her new life obviously wasn't suiting her at all. The Narcissa I remembered wasn't there at all. The old Cissa, bubbling with energy, always flirtacious. What remained was a formerly good-looking girl who now looked pale (well, at least paler than usual) and who clearly hadn't taken care of herself over the weekend. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

I looked around me and saw that the others had been watching me.

"It'll be okay," whispered James, taking me into his arms.

He could say that, but I didn't know if it would ever be okay.

(Scene change to Malfoy Manor)

"Darius Malfoy," said Voldemort. "One of my faithful Death Eaters."

"I'm privileged," nodded Darius.

"They tell me you have a son, Lucius, who could be useful to me. He goes to school with James Potter."

"Correct."

"You see, I must eliminate the Potters from this world. Though they are pureblood, they pose a great threat to me."

"What can Lucius do?"

"I need you and Lucius to get rid of James's parents. As soon as possible," said Voldemort in a biting tone. "I'm currently working on a plan to kill James. I'm just hoping that he doesn't have a child with this Lily Evans mudblood I've heard about. That'll be another Potter to deal with."

Darius gave a dry laugh.

"I'll be sure that Lucius and I do something," said Darius.

"Thank you," said Voldemort.

(Scene change to Dumbledore's office)

"Divination teacher," said Dumbledore as he wrote to the 'Help Wanted' section of the Daily Prophet. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Send resume to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts."

He sealed the letter and flew it away in an owl's beak.

(James's POV)

The week before the ball, I noticed a significant change in Lucius' attitude toward me. He was no longer just an asshole, but something so much worse that words can't even explain. He'd curse me randomly in the halls and worm his way out of trouble, somehow get his hands on my homework before class and destroy it, and other things like that.

I _hated_ him. Poor, poor Narcissa…

Then, the day of the ball, during lunch, a lone owl flew into the Great Hall. It was important when it was the only one coming, or if it didn't come at breakfast. Whoever received _that_ was very unfortunate.

I was entertaining myself thinking about what bad news that owl could be bringing until it plopped into my pumpkin juice goblet. Uh-oh.

Well, maybe it was a good surprise, or a letter from my parents, or some last-minute details about the ball, or a love letter from Lily, or just from Sirius or Remus or Peter… _anything _but what the envelope contained.

_James,_

_ It seems that I've been delivering only too many of these letters lately. The first one was to Lily. It is now your unfortunate turn to learn that your parents were murdered. Murdered, no less, by Lord Voldemort. _

Voldemort… Voldemort… Voldemort… Voldemort… it echoed in my mind endlessly… I didn't even read the rest of the letter… I started getting dizzy, and the last thing I knew was Lily holding my hand and asking, "What's wrong?"

_It was a perfect day. Sunny, 80 degrees, not a trace of clouds, a light breeze running through the air. I was 14, Stephanie was 8. We were at the wizarding zoo. _

_ "James, honey, why don't you take your sister to go see the unicorns?" asked Patricia Potter, my mother._

_ "But mum, I want to go see the Kneazles!" I protested._

_ "James, just go to the unicorns first, and then you can do whatever you want," said Andrew Potter, my father._

_ "Yeah, unicorns!" cried out Stephanie. "Please, James, please please please!"_

_ "Fine, Steph," I acquiesced. "Just for you."_

_ She grinned at me. I was proud to be her big brother. _

_ "Thanks, James," said my mum fondly._

_ I smiled at her and walked, hand-in-hand, to the unicorns with Stephanie._

I awoke in the Hospital Wing a few hours later.

A/N: There ya go! I told you that you would like it! Next chapter up at most in a week. Review please!


	16. The Prophecy

I'm kind of busy with school (like _really _busy) these days, so I'm totally sorry that I haven't updated in like at least a month!!!!!!! SO SO SO SORRY BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD HIGHSCHOOL IS (at least mine- it's college prep). But if I am encouraged by your reviews, I might be motivated to write faster!!!!! SO keep reviewing _pretty pretty please with cherries on top!!!!!_

(General POV)

Late that night, Dumbledore met a witch named Sibyll Trelawney at the Hog's Head for an interview for Divination teacher.

"Ms. Trelawney, I presume." He shook her hand.

"Sibyll, please," she corrected. "It's in the orb. That's my real name."

"Sibyll, then," Dumbledore said. "I received your owl. You were interested in the job of Divination professor?"

"Yes, actually," said Sibyll. "You might know one of my ancestors, Cassandra Trelawney, and her legacy as a Seer."

"Ah, but who doesn't?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Yes, well it is a fact that I am the first Seer in our family since her."

"Excellent," smiled Dumbledore. "Would you mind making a reading? Prophesizing? Just for my sake?"

"I usually can't do that on command, but let me see," said Sibyll. "Wait! Here is something!"

Her eyes glossed over, and she began to speak in an odd voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"Th- thank you," said Dumbledore, quite in awe, remembering to record those exact words in his memory. Somehow, he felt that that was quite a true prophesy. "I'll reply to you within a few days."

"It's been a pleasure," said Sibyll.

(JAMES POV)

When I awoke (in the Hospital Wing, I might add), the Maurauders surrounded my bed.

"We read the letter," said Lily, giving me a gigantic hug. "It happened to me, too. You're gonna be just fine."

_You're gonna be just fine._

Hadn't I said that to Lily the month before? Now I knew how hard it was to believe that. Who was I kidding? Hell, things had never been so "not right" in my life.

"Dude, Prongs, that really sucks," said Sirius, also hugging me.

"Thanks for the optimism, Sirius," said Remus.

"It's not an optimistic situation," I said.

"Yeah, well..." said Peter.

"It's just, how did he do that?" I asked furiously. "I mean, why? The Potters are pureblood. Seriously, what the fuck?"

"I don't understand it any more than you do," said Lily gently, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" I said, finally defeated, finally letting those tears fall.

(Lily's POV)

I had never seen James cry like that. Hell, the only other time I'd seen him cry (at _all_) was when Narcissa left. And that was only a tear or two. Now, all his barriers of pride had fallen, and he just cried and cried.

I put my arms around him again. "Shhh... James, stop. James, listen to me. Crying won't bring them back."

"There are more pressing matters," said Remus, obviously trying to be in control during such an emotional time. However, he did sound like he had a little frog in his throat. "Dumbledore wants to speak to you downstairs about this. He's waiting."

"I don't want to go," groaned James.

"Just go," I said. "We'll go with you."

"Oh my god, Stephanie!" cried James. "Where is she? What-"

"I have no idea," said Remus. "I suggest we go see."

"Of course! Let's go!" James jumped up, wiped off his tears, and sprinted down the stairs, leaving us in his wake.

"I feel so bad for him," I said as we slowly followed him, tears streaming down my face. "My heart hurts so bad."

"Don't all of ours," said Sirius, quite seriously. "I mean, _damn_."

(James' POV)

I sprinted through the ball scene (I forgot there _was_ a ball- it looked good anyway) to find Dumbledore, desperately hoping to see Stephanie as well. My heart sank when I didn't see her.

"Professor," I gasped. "Stephanie- where- who-"

"James," said Dumbledore, a like of extreme pity in his eyes. "Stephanie- well-"

"_No…_" I whispered in disbelief.

"She was killed as well. I just received a second letter. They just found her body." Dumbledore clamped my shoulder as a sign of apology, I guess.

I fell to the floor and put my face in my hands.

I couldn't believe it! All this fucking shit was _not_ just happening!

I felt Lily's hand on my shoulder.

"James, baby," she whispered, "I am _so _sorry."

"James, I'd like to talk to you later," said Dumbledore. "Right now you might want to go to your room instead of being in the middle of the Halloween Ball."

I gave a sort of grunt of accordance.

"Let's go, honey," said Lily, taking my arm. She pulled me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Lily dragged me through the halls to our room, the others following quietly. We sat the same way we did during that recess of that first day of school. That was when Narcissa was with us, Lily's and my parents (plus Stephanie) were still alive, and everything was perfect. Now it was utter destruction.

We all sat crying, me in Lily's arms, Kemmy in Sirius', and Peter and Remus lying facedown on the floor, a sniff occasionally heard from them.

Life had never been worse.

The next morning, a Saturday, we all awoke at around noon to find ourselves in the same position. I pretended to be asleep, though, because I felt like shit and didn't feel like talking.

"You guys can go," whispered Lily, talking to the others while feeling my head. "I'll take care of him. I think he has a fever."

I told you I felt like shit.

I heard the door open and close. The others had obviously left.

"James," said Lily gently, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "James, honey, are you hungry?"

"Uh-uh," I groaned, keeping my eyes closed. I had no trace of appetite.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," I repeated.

She laid back down next to me and played with my hair.

"You know it's all right," she said.

"No it's not," I contradicted.

"Don't be a pessimist."

"How can I not? My family is frickin' dead!"

"James."

"Lily."

"James, come on. One day we're going to have children, and you'll be even happier."

"So you're telling me to forget about my parents," I said.

"No."

"Then what?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know. All I know is you can get through this. I'll help you."

"I have a headache," I said.

"_Enfermera_," whispered Lily, and I felt 500 better. Physically, of course.

I fell right asleep again after a few seconds, though.

"James…" I heard Sirius' voice distantly. "James!"

I jerked awake. "What?"

"Dumbledore wants to see you," he informed me.

"Oh."

"I'll take you," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"You're a real friend, Padfoot," I acknowledged.

"Part of my job," he smiled.

"Screw that," I corrected. "You're a real brother."

"Come in," said Dumbledore.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Sit down."

I cautiously sat down. Lately Dumbledore had been the bearer of bad news, and I didn't want to hear any more.

"James, I've found out that Lord Voldemort is indeed out to kill every single Potter alive. The last one left is you."

The words echoed in the deafening silence.

"Okay…" I said tentatively.

"We need to figure out what to do."

"Okay…" I said again, still in a bit of shock.

"I'm going to contact everyone who signed up for the anti-Voldemort organization. It's called the Order of the Phoenix."

I glanced up at Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

"I have a plan," said Dumbledore. "Trust me. Don't be afraid. We can defeat him. All it takes is a little strategy."

"Okay…" I repeated. "Wait. Is Lily in any danger?"

"I really don't know, James. There's also another thing I'm dealing with that arose last night. I'll fill you in as soon as soon as I know everything."

"All right," I said, getting up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, James," he said. "Just keep an eye out for suspicious things. And I do hope you feel better. About your family and all, I mean."

"Will do," I said. "Thanks."

A/N: SO GUYS THAT'S IT! I was at kind of a writer's block, so I think that chappie is kind of an absolute crap load, but I'm workin' on it! I'm not sure about the next update. It depends if I get a good idea to start me on the next chapter or not. And of course school work. It's a safe bet to say within a month though! I'm sorry for this but I was writing unusually fast before, of course, because it was the summer! I'm now limited to about 1-2 chapters a month. I do think I have at least ten more chapters to this fanfic though, depends on what I feel like. So yeah. Please review, thanks to all those who did previously. Luv you all!!

iluvdraco4eva


	17. Voldemort Hears the Prophecy

Hey, guys! I updated quickly!! WOO HOO!!! GO ME!!!! Yeah well I suppose you'd rather read the story than listen to me rant and rave, so here y'all are:

(General POV)

Macnair had an appointment to speak to the Dark Lord any minute now.

"Come in," said Voldemort.

Macnair raced in. "Lord, Master, I have found information for you. I was having a drink in the Hog's Head a couple days ago and Albus Dumbledore was there. He was speaking to this woman, a Seer, I presume because she went into a _trance_! Let me tell you. She talked about a Dark Lord! I think it was you! And I'm remembering this, but she said that a baby was going to born at the end of July, and that you would somehow mark this baby and only this baby would have the power to defeat you. But then it said something about neither of you being alive while the other is. So you can kill this baby!"

"I'm not denying that I'm very grateful, Macnair. However, it would be very helpful if you had the exact wording."

"I'm sorry, Master. It was a couple days ago. I've been desperately trying to reach you since then, but they all said you were busy."

"Very well, Macnair. I appreciate this information."

"Do you know who it is, my Lord?"

"I can't say I'm sure, but I somehow think it's a Potter."

"But Master, they're all dead. Except for James, I mean."

"Exactly. James. James and his lover Lily. What if they're having a child?"

(Lily's POV)

"I'm getting James," I said. "Save us a seat."

I sat on the edge of his bed minutes later.

"James, it's dinner time," I whispered.

"Oh wait a while," he replied.

"Sure, baby," I said.

All of a sudden, he grabbed me, pulled me down, and gave me a _huge_ kiss.

"I love you," he said, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," I said, taken back. "I love you, too."

"Can you promise that when we have kids we'll never leave them?"

"I don't have control over that, James. But I do swear I'll do everything in my power to be there."

A smile appeared on his face.

"Wanna get started on those kids then?"

"James!" I exclaimed. "Do I want to get pregnant now?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe _after _school!"

"Fine. Can we at least get our _freak_ on!?" He batted his eyelashes. "Please..."

"I suppose..." I acquiesced. What else was I supposed to say?"

"'I suppose?'" repeated James. "That's all you say?"

"I mean, Oh yes, of course, sexy," I corrected, slipping of my shirt.

Dinner could wait.

(James' POV)

"Hey, Lils, guess what?" I said at 7:05 while we were wrapped in each other's arms after our passionate moment.

"What?"

"That Order meeting started five minutes ago."

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, pulling on her clothes. "Let's go!"

We arrived with a screeching halt (albeit figuratively) at the Rodniffyrg Lecture Hall.

"Sorry we're late, Professor, we didn't realize the time-"

"Just have a seat, you two." He grinned and nodded at the two front seats.

"Thanks," we whispered, and we sat down.

"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore. "Well, we need to make a final pact of who's in this and then make a list and swear secrecy. I'm passing a piece of parchment around. Write your name down if you agree to this. Once you have, you're bound for life."

Lily and I put our names down and passed the list to the other Maurauders behind us.

"Where were you?" asked Sirius.

"None of your business."

"Oooh la la..."

"Up yours, Padfoot."

"James, you seem better," said Remus.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Ahem!" said Dumbledore. "Well... Let me tell you about this event that happened last week. I was interviewing a candidate for the Divination position, as many of you know our current professor is leaving. Nevertheless, she made a prophecy during the interview, I believe. Having my captive memory, I remember these exact words. Let me repeat them, and then we can work on solving this.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_

What do you all think about this?"

"Well," said Amos Diggory from the back of the room. "Which people do you know either are going to have a baby in July and have defeated Voldemort three times?"

"Amos, it didn't say that it had to be _this_ coming July," said Frank Longbottom, Sr. "And maybe whoever is supposed to defeat him three times hasn't done it yet."

"You bring up excellent points, Frank," said Dumbledore. "Ladies and gentleman, we have to keep all options open."

"It's safe to assume that whoever is defeating him is against him, though, right?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure," said Dumbledore. "It could be on accident, but that's very unlikely. We're not assuming, though it is very likely that it is the case."

"Is there much we can do now, then?" asked Lily. "We don't have much information to go by. We know this prophecy. That's it- unless you count that Voldemort is after the Potters..."

The room started buzzing.

"Potters?"

"What?"

"Is that why everyone said James's family died?"

"Everyone quiet down!" boomed Dumbledore. "James, do you mind if I share?"

"I guess not..." I shrugged. I didn't know.

"Well, James's parents and sister were murdered last week by Lord Voldemort. My sources tell me that Voldemort is out to annihilate the Potters. I will do everything in my might to keep James safe, as he is the last Potter alive."

"Oh my god, James, I'm so sorry!" cried Amelia, Amos's girlfriend. Other girls apologized as well.

"Thanks guys," I said. "But I just prefer we don't talk about it that much. It won't bring them back."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I started crying again. Lily touched my arm.

Dumbledore must have sensed this because he announced, "Okay, we've started on some things today. I'll get in touch with you for more meeting times later in the week. You're all free to leave."

YEAH GUYS!! I updated!!! I bet you're so proud. Yeah. Well I have to go now. Thanks for y'all people who reviewed. But I have my sources (tee hee just like Dumbledore) and I do know that some of you are reading and not reviewing. I'd just like to take the time to ask for those reviews because if I take the time to write for you guys, the least you could do is thank me and comment. Really. Otherwise, I don't want to write! ï So yeah. Please review. And next update within a few weeks. Bye bye!

iluvdraco4eva (Marina)


	18. Fidelius

First, I'd like to reply to allll those lovely reviews! Here goes!

**Jinger**- I know. I've been dragging the poor story on forever! But I'm really at a blank at how to write the rest. I think I've got it though. You'll have to tell me what you think!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**- Thank you, Melyssa! And I'm sure none of your stories suck. I will get to reading them _eventually_. I promise.

**little-angel123452000**

**VictoriaM2006**- I will try to read your story as well. _Eventually_. I'll review too, just as you did for me!

**One Feather**

**The-insufferable-know-it-all**

**Prongsie-Jamesie**- I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER!!! Lol Alexis

**URGH**- I'm sure that's not your real name, and thank you for your comment. But could I at least know why you think this story is ridiculous? It can't get better without constructive criticism!

**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano**

**Angel Lee**

**little-angel123452000**

**dewey******

**JessiAnne032791**

**MilliKilo******

**Redhaired******

**Xaina******

**Unblemished Lamb**

**Ano******

**Mornstar******

**Woman of the past**

**Kill lilly get james**

**Cascada******

**Cilverblood******

**Sarahlouhardy******

**mountain-girl-85**

**Sirius-ly Psycho**

**Rachel132**

**JamesIsMine04**

If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! Now, onto more important things!!

(James' POV)

It was an early December morning on the fifth (around 7 AM) and Lily was throwing up in the bathroom before she got up to get to her first class.

Lily had been doing a lot of throwing up for the last month. But it wasn't without reason. Lily is pregnant. And do you know what that makes me?!? A FATHER!!!!! (well, father-to-be, at least). How cool is that? My child is going to be the coolest kid ever. I hope it's a boy so I can teach him to be a real _man_! But it's cool if it's a girl, too. Anything is awesome right now because I'm gonna be a dad! Yeah I'm really excited.

We found out yesterday. She'd been really dizzy and throwing up and all that stuff, so I took her to see Crappy. Crappy barely took a look at her before announcing, "Aha!"

I was like, "Aha! What?"

Crappy goes, "Aha! Miss Evans is expecting!"

And then Lily goes all freakish and starts screaming. She was like, "Oh my god James I'm gonna have a baby and this is so cool and what am I gonna do with it and wow you have to help me and this is so cool but I'm scared and OH MY EFFIN' GOD!!!"

Yeah. That was yesterday. Sunday afternoon. December 4th. Apparently that night that we were only "getting our freak on" turned out to be that day when Lily got pregnant. The baby is due August 2nd. That's so far away, but I'm still OVERLY EXCITED THAT LILY IS HAVING A BABY!

I feel like I have a lot of duties as a soon-to-be father. I have to make sure Lily eats right, that she doesn't get too stressed out, and you know, all that nice stuff.

Sirius totally flipped when we told him (I mean, all the Maurauders did, but most especially Sirius). He totally confirmed that he was godfather and best man when Lily and I got married.

Speaking of marriage. I have to do that. Sometime. It's on my to-do list.

Back to Lily throwing up in the bathroom.

I got up and went over (like a real _dad_!) to make sure she was all right. She was just washing her mouth out.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay, for just watching last night's dinner come up," she shrugged.

"Yeah? That's good," I said. "Let's go have breakfast."

"Oh dear god, not more _food_!"

"You need food, Lils. Remember what Crappy said?"

"Yeah, yeah..." she groaned. "I'll eat... Let me get dressed though."

"Take your time," I replied. "Don't want to hurt the baby, do you?"

"Dear Lord, James," she laughed. "It's not like you're carrying the poor thing."

"Well I care about him," I said.

"Whoever said it was a boy?" she asked.

"Oh _sorry_. Would you prefer I say 'it'?"

"I don't know. Just go get dressed. And you _don't_ get all the time you want. Breakfast is soon."

Peter Pettigrew awoke to the tapping of an owl on his window. He jumped up and brought it in from the cold.

Untying the envelope from its leg and opening the envelope, he read:

_Pettigrew,_

_ This is the Dark Lord checking in on our deal. Have you found any information for me so far about James Potter? You had better do it quickly. I need to formulate my plan. Owl back as soon as you have something. _

Peter contemplated his answer for a second and bent over to write:

_Master,_

_ I have indeed some information that I believe you should find fascinating. Lily Evans is now carrying James's child and is due on August 2nd. Is there any other way I can help you?_

Handing this information over to Voldemort was almost automatic now. Death or friends? It was an absurdly easy choice.

Dumbledore sat sipping his glass of orange juice and scanning the Great Hall for miscreants. No, today no detentions would be given out. It seemed that they were all behaving.

He eyed the Hufflepuffs and saw Amelia walk over to Amos and whisper something in his ear.

Amos jumped up and shouted, "Lily's pregnant!?"

It was a little too loud. Most of the Hufflepuff table, if not the Great Hall, heard.

Dumbledore stood up briskly and strode over to the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, may I speak with you immediately?"

"Oh, sure…" said Lily. "What about?"

"Just follow me," said Dumbledore. He led them to his office.

"So what's up?" asked James.

"Miss Evans, this might be quite blunt, but are you pregnant?"

"Oh, yes…" confessed Lily. "How exactly did you know?"

"Amelia just told Amos, who shouted it out to the Great Hall."

"I never told Amelia!" exclaimed Lily.

"Well, apparently it got around," said James. "Oh well. You'll show soon anyways."

"I'm not concerned about the school knowing as much as the fact of that prophecy!" explained Dumbledore.

"Oh my god!" Lily put her hand to her mouth. "Could that be us?"

"That, indeed is what I'm afraid of," confirmed Dumbledore. "Let's listen to the prophecy again."

He pulled out his Pensieve and stirred the silver liquid.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

"But the baby is due August 2nd," said James.

"You're completely clueless," sighed Lily. "That doesn't mean it'll be born exactly on that day. The end of July is close enough."

"She's right, James," said Dumbledore.

"But have we defeated Voldemort three times?" asked James.

"No, and that's the part that confuses me," said Dumbledore. "Maybe you're going to in the months before July?"

"Maybe…" said Lily.

"But how is Voldemort going to mark the baby?" asked James. "And I don't want the baby to die, either!"

"James, James, you know just about as much as I do… We'll have to figure out a plan to keep you safe. I think I've got one. An old kind of magic. Meet me after lunch during your break here. Bring the rest of the Maurauders."

"Sure," said Lily.

"Now hurry along," said Dumbledore. "Don't be late for your first class."

(Lily's POV)

After lunch, we gathered up the Maurauders and headed off to Dumbledore's office, explaining the prophecy and what we thought. By the time we got there, we were all wondering what Dumbledore's plan was.

"Well!" said Dumbledore. "Have a seat and we can figure this one out."

"Sir, we already told them what we think about the prophecy," I said. "Now what's your plan?"

"Well, as I said, this is an old piece of magic, hardly ever used anymore. I don't understand why, since it is very useful. It's called the _Fidelius_ charm."

"How does it work?" asked Sirius, on the edge of his chair with anticipation. It was cute how concerned he was for us.

"Well, the charm works in the way that there is a Secret and a Secret-Keeper. The Secret can be a location, a person, anything that needs to be kept secret. Now the Secret-Keeper holds the Secret inside of him. As long as the Secret-Keeper doesn't tell anyone, the Secret is kept safe."

"Aha," said James. "So if the Secret-Keeper decides to spill, anyone can find out the Secret?"

"Correct."

"Are you saying that one of us should keep it a secret where James and I are so Voldemort will never find us?" I asked.

"Bingo," said Dumbledore. "I am asking one of you, besides Lily and James, to volunteer for this. It takes courage, real dedication to your friends."

"Why don't we pick someone who Voldemort will never guess is the Secret-Keeper?" asked Kemmy, now getting interested.

"Like Peter!" suggested Sirius.

"No! Like you!" exclaimed James. "Sirius is perfect!"

"No, Voldemort would suspect that because he knows Sirius and you are best friends," I said.

"Exactly," said James. "Voldemort would think that I wouldn't choose Sirius because it would be too easy for him to figure out. He'd think I'd pick someone he wouldn't know. But we'll pick exactly who he thinks I won't pick! Do you follow me?"

"Wait," said Sirius. "So Voldemort knows that I'm your best friend so he knows that you won't pick me because it's too obvious. He'll think you picked Peter or something. But in reality, you did pick me, the obvious one!"

"Clever," said Dumbledore. "Are you sure, Lily and James?"

"Yeah," we said in unison.

"All right then," said Dumbledore. "I'll get the exact information on the charm and get back to right away. You're free to leave."

"Thank you!" we all chorused.

It was going to be a long time until July.


	19. Narcissa and Stones

Yes I am sorry to all of you who expected a longer chapter last time. Especially you Jinger. But I really am not sure where I'm going with this, so I want to take it little by little for a bit. Hopefully this is longer. And Jinger if you want to contact me by email (or any of you for that matter) to help me with ideas for developing my plot (I'll tell you where I want to go- you help me get there) my email address is iluvdraco4eva at yahoo dot com. Simple enough.

And about the Secret Keeper ordeal. Let me explain. Okay, Sirius is James's best friend. So naturally, James would want to pick Sirius for his Secret Keeper, right? But that would be too easy because Voldemort would guess that James would pick his best friend. Voldemort would _think _that James is going to pick Peter because Sirius is too obvious. So James then picks Sirius because Voldemort thinks he's going to pick Peter. Got it? Let me know if you don't.

So here's the next chapter!

Immediately the next morning at breakfast, Peter got an owl back from Voldemort.

_It is very fortunate that I can get my information from you. Now we have to plan how to kill the both of them. Do you have any more information for me?_

_Yes,_ scrawled back Peter furtively while his friends talked. _They're using the Fidelius Charm to hide. Sirius Black is their Secret Keeper._

He reattached the note and sent the bird back.

"Who was that from, Wormtail?" asked Remus.

"My mum," replied Peter without hesitation.

Remus nodded and returned to his conversation.

Peter sighed and glanced at James and Lily.

What wouldn't he give to not be doing this?

Anything but his life.

(James' POV)

In the week before Christmas, I sought out Sirius to have a little chat with him.

"Padfoot, man," I began. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Lily and I are having this baby. I'm so excited, but I don't want her to regret that she wasn't married. So dude you have to help me get this proposal straight. I want it to be a Christmas present."

Sirius just burst out laughing hysterically.

"What could be so funny about this?" I cried desperately.

"You take this so Jamesly!" he laughed. "It's funny to watch!"

"Whatever," I said. "Then I'll just ask Remus."

"No, no! I'll help!" he objected. "Because the thing is, I want to propose to Kemmy too."

"Then we'll go ring-shopping together!" I said with a lisp, flipping my too-short-for-a-girl hair and pretending to be gay.

"Okay!" joined in Sirius. "Let's go!"

"Now?" I asked.

"Christmas _is_ next week, if you haven't noticed yet," he said. "And what else is there to do on a boring Saturday afternoon?"

"Okay, then let me go tell Lily."

"Go tell her you're buying the ring?" cried Sirius in outrage.

"No, you idiot, just telling her that I'm leaving."

"I'm coming with you."

We found Lily up in Kemmy's space in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. We eavesdropped on them for a bit before stepping in.

"Oh my god, Lils, I still can't believe that you're having a baby!"

"I know!" Lily squealed. "I love James _so_ much!"

I felt a pleasant squirm in my stomach.

"Too bad Narcissa isn't here for all of this..."

"I miss her so much," sighed Lily. "Do you think she knows?"

"Hun, the whole school knows."

"Lucius is such an ass," Lily announced. "It's just an atrocity. Kem, I think you've painted my whole toe red."

"Boo!" said Sirius and I, jumping in at that moment.

Kemmy dropped the nail polish bottle and screamed.

"Are you trying to kill the poor baby?!" gasped Lily, one hand to her heart and the other to her stomach.

"Of course not," I replied. "Just wanted to tell you that we're going to Hogsmeade for a bit."

"Okay, honey, see you at dinner. Love you!"

"Love you too!" called Sirius and I behind our shoulders.

(General POV)

Narcissa lay trembling on her bed in the Slytherin dorms. Lucius stood over her dangerously in nothing but boxers.

"When I tell you we're going to make love, you do it!" he shouted, gray eyes ablaze. "You do what I want. Do you understand?"

There was no option to that answer. It had to be yes.

She nodded her head obediently and more tears spilled out anew.

"I said do it, godammit! Take off your clothes! Now!"

Slowly she began to take off her shirt.

"Faster!" barked Lucius. He raised his hand and dealt her a back-hand slap. Her cheek immediately turned red and began to swell.

"Lucius, stop!" she cried. "I'll go faster! Anything! I love you!"

Lucius put his hand down, apparently satisfied.

She quickly deposited the rest of her clothing, quite embarrassed at the prospect of being naked in front of Lucius.

He grew hard at the sight of her right away and approached her with lust in his eyes, slipping off his remaining garment.

Lucius reached out to touch Narcissa but she turned her head away.

"Please, Lucius, not now," she sobbed with the last of her strength.

" 'Not now, not now,'" he mocked. "You've been saying that for weeks. Now if I can't have you normally, I'll take you by force."

Narcissa gave a little scream as Lucius plunged deeply into her, thrusting in and out.

"Lucius, stop!" she whimpered repeatedly. "Lucius, please, I don't want to do this! Lucius!"

She gave her last scream as Lucius climaxed and fell to the bed in exhaustion.

Narcissa pulled on her clothes and ran, ran as fast as she could, ran just for running, not knowing where she was going at all.

(Lily's POV)

When Kemmy finished painting my nails red, I did hers gold (this was all for the Quidditch game the next day versus Hufflepuff- the game decided who would play Slytherin in the championship in the spring).

"So what are you doing for James for Christmas?" she asked me.

"I'm not quite sure on this yet, but I think I'm going to make-"

At this point, Narcissa DuBois herself ran into our room, crying and looking quite battered with a red welt on her cheek.

"Oh my god!" Kemmy and I gasped, going to Narcissa. "Narcissa, what happened?!"

"Don't you hate me?" she cried.

"No, of course we don't!" I replied. "You can't help but being with Lucius!"

She came over and gave me a big hug. "I miss you guys," she whispered.

"Shhh…" Kemmy comforted, rubbing Narcissa's back.

"Now, tell me," I said. "Did Lucius hit you?"

"I wish that was only it." Narcissa looked down and continued in barely a voice at all, "He raped me too."

"Oh my god, Cissa, we have to get you out of this," I said, starting to cry myself.

Kemmy opened her mouth in horror. "That's awful, Cissa."

"I don't want it to happen again," she wept, still trembling. "It was awful! And what if I get pregnant? He didn't use anything!"

"You can talk to Dumbledore," I suggested.

"No, no, I don't want to get him involved. I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" I replied. "You are not fine!"

"I'm dealing with it!" she yelled.

"Then don't come crying to me!" I answered. "Go and deal with it!"

"Thanks a lot!" she screamed, and she ran out. "For nothing!" she added, slamming the door.

That was the last conversation I'd ever have with her.

(James's POV)

"A Stone's Throw Away," I said. "Fine gem dealer since 1912."

"Never been in there," said Sirius.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

A bell tinkled above our heads as we wiped snow off our shoes onto the rug by the door and stepped in.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" asked an older man with white hair and spectacles sliding down his nose.

"Err…" said Sirius, fiddling with his scarf.

"No thanks, we'll just be looking around for a few minutes," I said authoritatively. "Come on, let's look," I whispered then to Sirius.

We browsed through the rings, necklaces, bracelets, bangles, earrings, and all that feminine stuff. My good God, didn't they ever get tired of jewelry?

"Holy shit, it keeps going on and on and on," said Sirius, observing all the gems.

"No joke. How are we supposed to find one?"

"Are you sure you gentlemen don't want help?" inquired the elderly man again.

"Actually, yes, we do need help now," I replied. "We're both looking for engagement rings."

"Aha, you're proposing!" He smiled warmly and gave a little chuckle. "These," he said, gesturing to a beautiful diamond ring row, "are, quite obviously, our diamond rings."

"Cool," said Sirius.

"If you just want to go with the gold, now, we have even a wider assortment." This time he led us to about one hundred gold rings fashioned in different styles. "Which do you gentlemen prefer? Obviously diamond is more expensive."

"I'm not skimping on Lily," I laughed. "Definitely diamond. I do have enough money."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Yeah, diamond."

"Well," the sales clerk continued, "the diamonds start at 65 galleons and go to about 450 galleons."

"How about we find one we like and then see how much it costs?" I said.

"Good idea," said Sirius.

We looked through around thirty rings. The last one just stood out as if the others were only plastic.

"Wow…" I muttered in awe.

"You said it first," whispered Sirius.

The stone glimmered and shone in the light, sending colored rays everywhere. It was set in white and yellow gold twisted around each other to form the band.

"I call it first," I immediately said.

"No I do," argued Sirius.

"No way; I saw it first," I said.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, no fighting," he said calmly. "This is quite rare, but I do have two of this ring because of such a high demand."

"How much?" I asked.

"325 galleons," replied the man promptly.

"Ha ha, there goes my bank account," said Sirius dryly.

"Oh shut up. Don't you love her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sirius.

"You guess?!" I repeated.

"Just kidding, man."

"We'll both take it, then," I repeated, pulling out my Gringotts charge card.

Ten minutes we walked out of the store, ring boxes in bags in our pockets.

Christmas was approaching, and it was going to the best Christmas ever.

hr

That's all for now! I bet you're so proud because it was longer than usual! Oh yeah! Woo hoo! Well here's a site for you to convert galleons and US dollars just so you can get a feel for how much they really spent. 325 galleons is actually $1566.99. The rings ranged from $350 to $2170. Yeah so you can go look how much your money is in Knuts, Galleons, Sickles, and everything else! Here it is: http:cgi. money. cnn. com/apps/hpcurrconv. Just take all the spaces out and paste it into your address bar! Remember, email me with ideas at iludraco4eva at yahoo dot com. And i realize that the reviewing feature will be temporarily out of order but that DOES NOT excuse you from reviewing! you WILL review after tuesday! Love you all!

iluvdraco4eva (Marina)


	20. Christmas

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!!! Like in a month and two days!! See, I wasn't supposed to be so mean, I mean I had it written and everything! Then (this is like 2 weeks ago) I went to save it, and it froze! The whole effin' computer froze! And it killed my 3 hours of pooooor writing! And since then, there have been exams, so I haven't gotten to writing it over! Well, the old version was probably better, but I tried to remember as much as I could for you. Please try and understand. So thank you, and without further ado, here is chapter 20, just in time for Christmas.

Christmas Eve meant the big Christmas Ball and Dinner. At 6 P.M., James, Kemmy, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and I, all dressed in our best, descended to the Great Hall.

The ceiling, being reflective of the weather outside, was black with some snow flurrying down. The candles floating above the Hall were lit to provide the only dim light. The four house tables were rmeoved, and in ther place were numerous round tables that seated about 12 people each.

20-foot-tall trees encircled the tables and the dance floor, all bedecked in fairy lights, moving ornaments, and the like.

"Beautiful!" I sighed.

"What, you?" grinned James.

"You got it, babe," I smiled.

"And I got you, too," he whispered in my ear, circling his arm around my waist. "God, you're so pretty."

Damn, James could still make me blush.

"That's an attractive look on you," he said.

"Is that sarcastic in any way?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm serious. Your cheeks all red to match your hair..."

"Oh, shut up, James..." I turned even a deeper shade of red.

At the perfect time, the band started playing a slow song.

"Care to join me?" asked James.

"I'd say so, considering that you're already practically _on_ me," I replied.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistable," he said, placing his hands on my hips and beginning to move with the beat.

"But it _is_ your fault that _you_ are," I swiftly answered. James _was_ looking, oh, say _heavenly_, in his tux.

I was wearing a sleeveless, black dress with a plunging neckline. My stomach was showing in the tiniest bit, but anyone who didn't know I was pregnant would just think I didn't have a supermodel-flat stomach. Then the bottom of the dress ruffled out in different layers down to my knees.

"My heart's pounding just looking at you," he said quietly.

"I get that feeling when I see you," I admitted. "Like all the blood starts rushing to my head and I get so dizzy and I'm like, 'Man I love this guy.'"

"Yeah, blood rushing to the head... Same here, but not the same head as you..."

"Eww! James! That was an inappropriate comment!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're acting like we haven't done anything together... I mean, look! You're going to have a baby!" His eyes lit up as they always did when the baby was mentioned, and he gently patted my stomach. "I love you, Lily."

"I _would_ say I loved you, too," I started, "but that's not even nearly enough. I _way_ more than love you."

"Awww... how sweet," said Sirius from behind me.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sirius, could you at least _pretend_ like you have a life for once?"

"I've been telling him the same thing for months," said Kemmy, dragging Sirius away by the arm as he spluttered and protested in his defense.

"Who did Remus and Peter go with?" I asked.

"Remus- well, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Lucius raped Narcissa. He's just hanging with some guys. And Peter- the only person who'd go with him was Dolores. You know, in Ravenclaw."

"Oh yeah," I replied. "Umbridge. I hear she's a real bitch."

"Yeah, I heard she's best friends with Skeeter, and that can hardly be a promising sign."

"Well, there's Cissa," I said, pointing to a spot a few metres away.

"Bad crowd," observed James. "I mean, Malfoy only hangs out with Bella Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Snivellus, Theodore Nott, and Bertha Jorkins," he said, counting them off.

"They're going to be Death Eaters, every single one of them."

"How much do you want to bet they already are?" asked James.

"I wish there was a way to get Cissa out of that mess," I said.

"I just don't think you can. And it's all Remus ever talks about. Poor mate is pining away."

"Such a tragedy..."

"Let's get a drink," said James as the band struck up a faster beat.

We made our way over to the punch table where Remus stood alone.

"I thought you were with some people," said James.

"Amos, Dung, and Kevin just left with their dates," he replied. Clearly, sadness was etched in his face, even visible in the dark. And if that wasn't enough, his voice was proof of how depressed he was.

"All right, we're going to find you a girl," I decided, taking him by the hand out to the floor.

"No, Lily, really it's fine," he stammered, trying to free himself from my grip.

"No, it's quite _not_ fine," I replied. "Aha! I spot Amelia!"

Remus groaned as I dragged him through the crowd.

"Amelia!" I cried out to her. "Would you be a darling and dance with Remus? I don't think he's got the courage to ask you himself!"

"I- don't- want-"

"Stop acting like a 12-year-old and go and have some fun!" I whispered in his year, pushing him forward and going back to James.

"Did it occur to you that he really doesn't want to?" he asked.

"I know, but I just couldn't stand and watch him be by himself."

"Here's your punch," he said, handing me a drink.

"Thanks," I said, but my eyes never left him.

"What?" he said, watching me watching him.

"I was just thinking... about Voldemort and the baby and everything that's supposed to happen... God, James, I don't want to lose you!"

"Hey, it's okay," he said, taking me into his embrace. "Everything will be solved eventually. I can't promise you anything because, well, I just can't. But there _is_ one thing I _can _promise, and that is that I'll do _anything_ just to be able to be with you and _nothing_ will take me away from you, only death, and I don't even want to think about that because it's awful. But yeah."

"I don't want you to die..." I whispered, trying to fight back tears.

"Lily, stop it! It's Christmas Eve and you should be happy! So forget about all that and we can discuss it _later_. And you're going to ruin your makeup."

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I didn't know you cared."

"Even if I didn't care, _you_ would. You'd be yelling at me later. 'Why didn't you tell me my mascara was smudged?' But of course I care. It makes you beautiful."

"I thought I was always beautiful, even without makeup."

"You are..." he said. "It's just that you're even sexier with that makeup on."

"But you still love me either way, right?"

"Of course, Lils!" he grinned. "Just playing with you."

"Attention!" called Dumbledore as the band finished a tune. "We have a couple more songs and then dinner will be served!"

Everyone let out a cheer at this announcement and the band continued its show.

"This song is dedicated," began a lower female voice from the band. "Dedicated from us to you, dedicated to all the love that you feel tonight. This song is dedicated to everyone who loves someone out there. Enjoy."

James and I got lost in each other's arms for that whole four minutes, just staring into each other's eyes, completely in love. In love, in love, in love....

And after ten minutes, we returned to the table for dinner.

Dinner went quite all right, and the food was excellent, and we danced some more after that, but it really all went by in a flash because of how much fun we were having.

At around midnight, we (the Maurauders) dragged ourselves to the Head Dorm for another one of those infamous sleepovers. Except we all just dropped in front of the blazing fire, not to be awoken for hours.

At around ten o'clock on Christmas Day, I opened my eyes to see everyone else around me asleep. So I decided to close my eyes and wait a few more minutes.

"Hey," whispered James. "Good morning."

"Oh, I thought you were asleep."

"No, just waiting for you. Happy Christmas!"

"Shut up," groaned Sirius. "That was such a good night's sleep and you had to go and ruin it."

"I've _been_ awake," said Remus.

"Me too," said Peter.

We waited for an acknowledgement from Kemmy but none came.

"KEM!" screamed Sirius in her ear.

She jerked awake and slapped Sirius. "God, do you not have any decency?!?"

"PRESENT TIME!!!" shouted Sirius.

"I thought he was tired," I whispered.

"I _am,_" said Sirius, overhearing, "but presents are so much better!"

"Who's first?" I asked.

"The guys can go; I'm too tired to move," said Kemmy.

"I'm not getting up," said Remus.

"Me neither," declined Peter.

"Fine, then me and James left," said Sirius. "James, you can go."

"Okay, okay. So my present to Lily first." He crawled over to the tree he and I had decorated and dug under it until he found a tiny box he had hidden among the others.

No- it couldn't be! Was it? A proposal?

"So!" he said. "Let's get this thing over with." He crawled back over to me and kneeled by my side.

I was practically about to faint at this point.

"Well," he said, twirling a piece of my hair between his fingers. "Well. Lils. We have gone through a lot together. I think. And every time something went wrong between us, we always fixed it. Well, at least I tried to fix it because everything has to be perfect between us. And if it's not I always feel awful. Because I love you, Lily. And hopefully you love me too. And I always want to love you. And I always want everything to be perfect between us. So if you want to be with me, like forever, tell me now."

Here he opened the box and took out a ring- except it was the _most _magnificent ring ever. The diamonds shone and split the light and rainbows gleamed from it.

"So, I'm asking you Lily Elizabeth Evans, do you want to marry me?"

I burst out in tears immediately. It was the happiest day _ever!_

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" asked James.

"No, no!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around him. "Not at all! Of _course_ I'll marry you! I love you, James! Nothing could ever change that!"

"Well I'm glad that's settled," said Sirius.

OH YEAH!! GO ME!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!! It's not as good as the old one, but oh well. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and the next chapter will be up.... oh say within a month. Hopefully. It all depends. I love you all! Thank you!


	21. An Unexpected Visitor

Um... It's almost like I'm scared that someone will shoot me for finally posting a chapter... ducks under the computer desk and whips out a gun in self defense Okay, so I don't have that many excuses... but you should still hear them. So there was Christmas. And there was going back to school and starting the semester on a good foot. And all of our concepts in classes are all new no more review like the first semester, so I have to work extra hard. And I got a boyfriend at the end of January (my friend for 2 months before that), so all my freetime has been spent talking to him. I'm so sorry for any anxiety or any mental breakdowns I have caused, and I do hope you will forgive me for not writing for two months. (God, that sounds awful just saying it... TWO MONTHS!) Here goes...

(Lily's POV)

I lay alone in bed around midnight two days later, December 27th. James was out with his friends.

It was so cold, and I was used to having someone to hold onto for warmth. No matter how many blankets I put on the bed, or how many more shirts I put on, I was still freezing.

So I carried a couple covers and a pillow and walked out to the common area. The fire still roared in the fireplace, so I made a spot to sleep right next to it on the rug and settled down.

It wasn't long before I was drifting off...

I dreamt that the heat of the fire was James' passion... I could feel his arms around me in a loving embrace, his lips on mine...

When all of a sudden the flames went out so quickly that I stirred awake.

"Lily, what a pleasant surprise..." said a chilling voice. I had never heard it before. It pierced deep into the bone, a cold, mocking voice. It was mocking when it hadn't even said anything evil yet.

Part of me knew who it was before I looked up.

I heard a cloak shake off some soot and some footsteps out of the fireplace.

"I mean, technically, it wasn't a surprise," the voice continued. "Of course you'd be here, but I didn't think so close to the fire."

I finally mustered up the courage to glance up and confirm my fear. I inhaled sharply at the sight- Voldemort was a sickly-looking man (was man the word?) with pale skin, long fingers, blood red eyes, and slits like a snake's for nostrils.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I couldn't run. He'd probably blast me to pieces. I couldn't look away, yet I couldn't keep looking either. Blood pounded through my head. Time seemed to have stopped as our eyes met and he smiled.

Smiled is actually too nice of a word. Voldemort, no he didn't smile. He grinned. Maybe grinned maliciously.

I whimpered and pushed myself back a few more feet, huddled in my blanket. He stood about ten feet away, almost a shadow against the mantle. I wanted to cry. It was odd how I was doing absolutely nothing though.

"Well, come on! Where are your manners? Aren't you going to say hello?"

I just kept staring in horror.

"Oh, never mind. You mudbloods don't show hospitality like that."

"I'm not a mudblood," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but you are," he argued. "Maybe you don't think it's the best way to put it, but quite blatantly and harshly, you _are_ a mudblood, no doubt about it."

I was silent.

"So, where's Potter?"

"Out."

"Oh," said Voldemort. "I see. Well I only wanted to see you anyway."

"What do you want?" I asked viciously.

"I'm going to tell you some things," he said, putting the tips of his spidery fingers together. "You will listen. However, it doesn't really matter if you listen or not because you will be dead soon anyway."

My mouth hung open as a struggled to comprehend this.

"D- dead?" I stammered hesitantly.

"To be sure," he confirmed casually. "I definitely cannot have any Potter heirs. I'm trying to eradicate the whole family."

"You can't kill the baby," I begged, starting to realize that he was definitely serious. Voldemort was here, in the Head Dorm, threatening to kill me. Not just threatening, but determinedly set on doing it as well.

"And why can't I?"

"Because! That's just... inhumane..."

"I don't worry about inhumanity. I am not human anyway. I'm much more."

"You bastard," I whispered.

He smiled. "That I may be, but at least I'm not a mudblood."

I was trembling with fury now.

"You sadistic, twisted, son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Now, now... Calm down, Lily. I haven't done anything yet!"

"Bull shit!" I shrieked. "Haven't done anything my ass. Calling me a mudblood. Threatening to kill my baby and me. Just plain _showing up here where you're not wanted_!"

I kept backing up until I was sitting on one of the sofas.

"Now Lily, just hear me out," he said. "I can't have the Potters exist. Period. They all _have_ to be gone."

I realized that he meant James, too. After all, he was the only living Potter besides my unborn one.

"But _why_?" I cried.

"It's complicated," he said. "You wouldn't understand. But they would stop me from my world dominance."

"You are such a conceited asshole!" I spluttered. "World dominance?"

"Sure, it's my plan for the future. And it's not too far into the future either. Can I sit down?"

He didn't even wait for me to say anything before he sat down merely a couple feet away from me on the sofa.

I sucked in my breath and cringed, waiting for a consequence to his being so close to me.

When nothing happened for a few seconds, he laughed in that cold, chilling way again.

"You are so scared of me."

"No shit, sherlock," I replied bitterly.

"I have power over you," he emphasized.

"Someone's pretty observant today," I said sarcastically.

"No need for the tone," he said.

It was quiet for a few more seconds as I mastered the impulse to scream at him.

"So," I said, my voice shaking. "What else were you going to tell me?"

At that moment, the door creaked open and James walked in.

"Hey, Lils, how come you're still up? It's too late for-"

"Good evening, James," said Voldemort. "We were just having a lovely discussion about you."

"_You_," said James menacingly, anger put before fear in his eyes. "Get the fuck away from her."

"No need for language, Mr. Potter," said Voldemort so calmly. "It was just a civilized conversation."

"What do you want?" James barked harshly.

"Your life, and that baby's," said Voldemort simply.

"Take me," offered James without even thinking. "Please not the baby, not her. Please."

"No!" I pleaded. "James, you can't leave me!"

"Ah, what drama... James, you _and_ her will have to go so I'll leave it up to you who dies first."

"Neither of us will die," he said so bravely, pulling out his wand.

"Would you care to duel about this?" Voldemort offered. "Fair and square. I always win."

"Then how is that fair?" I asked.

"Me winning _is_ fair," laughed Voldemort. "I'm always right."

There was a silence as we all contemplated what to do next.

"So, James? Do you want to die first or Lily?"

James was concentrating, thinking about what to do next.

"Lily's waiting to see when she will be murdered..."

Voldemort lifted a finger to press against my cheek.

But as soon as he did, he cursed in pain.

Apparently, touching me hurt him.

"Lily, touch him!" shouted James.

I put my whole hand against his face.

He screamed in agony, red marks appearing where my hand had been.

So I kept doing the same thing, until he had fled through the fireplace.

"Oh my god, Lily, are you okay?" James ran over and took me into his arms.

SO THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK!

Please review, for me! I know I've been a naughty writer but you can forgive me and review, and now I know what I'm actually doing with the story so an update won't take that long. So please review! Thanks for reading!

Marina (iluvdraco4eva)


End file.
